YuGiOh! RL Season 2: The Fusion of Two
by rowan5255
Summary: Justin's story unfolds from being a normal kid in a tournament, to a powerful wealder of shadow magic pulled into another world. Check it out to see what else is learned about him, and all the shadow magic he controls.
1. Chapter 1: Relization

Okay, i finaly got season two started. I won't update that offten because i have a millon and a half things to do. But i will update at least three times a month. Thanks to permisson granted I put one of my characters in here from another's story. It is thebladeofchaos with his deck from his story Pathway to Darkness. I am also due an apperance so check it out! it is one of my faved stories so you can check it out easily. Well, with nothing farther to do, i give you...

Season 2!!

oh and by the way i own nothing but my ideas for this story and to put it up. and of course i own myself. I do not own Andrew or thebladeofchaos. I DO own Zohra, the french maiden. Enjoy!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! RL

Season Two: Lost in the Other dimension

Chapter One

Realization

Justin woke up, on a beach. He sat up and looked around, remembering what had happened. That Duel Spirit, Dark Knight Ryo, had taken over Mr. Tashiama's body and used some of the most powerful shadow magic he's seen yet. It is hard to believe that all that happened, and what is harder to believe is that he, Justin, had the seal inside him altered to allow him access to all the shadow magic stored inside him. He had used it to separate Ryo from Tashiama's body and saved him, just to win and have Ryo snatch Taichi and run into a portal. The next thing he knew, he was sucked in.

He looked around and saw three others near by. He gets up and runs to them to see Andrew and two other kids in the tournament that he hadn't meet personally. The boy, he was pretty sure, was from either America or The United Kingdom. And then the girl he knew was from France, she hasn't stopped talking in French to boys swooning over her beauty. He sets about trying to wake them, when Kuriboh showed up. Justin had to look at his duel disk to make sure it was off because Kuriboh was in solid form.

"Kuriboh, how are you actually here?"

"Rurrrrr! (I don't know but I like it!)"

"Well, hide for a while until I get these guys settled."

As Kuriboh Faded away, Andrew started siring. I bend down and helped him up.

"Well, it looks like our ship crashed. I hope the tournament isn't cut short" He told me sitting up on the beach.

"I don't know think so, Cause we went through a portal made by a evil duel spirit named Ryo, who took over Tashiama, kidnapped Taichi and brought us here."

Andrew looked at me like I was mad, but believed me after all that has happened so far. We set to waking up the other two and after they where awake, and calmed down, I told them everything that happened in the last few days.

"Your not kidding are you Justin?" The French girl asked, her voice heavy in French accent. I shook my head and she let a few curses in French. "Je ma'pelle Zohra. Oops, I mean my name is Zohra. Sorry, I prefer speaking in French." She tells us. Andrew cringes at the French, he does not like the language at all.

"Well, my name is Craig and I am from UK. Nice to know your not crazy." The other boy tells me, a little unnerved by all this.

"You sound so sure I'm not. Well, we need to track down Taichi, so lets go. The sooner we find Taichi, the sooner we find Ryo and force him to take us home."

All agreed, we start checking for signs of Taichi, and Kuriboh appears to the screams of Zohra.

"Tell me that is your duel disk messed up s'il vous plait!" She screams to have Kuriboh go over to her and rub against her, to get more screams. "Très mignon!" She screams and cuddles with Kuriboh, who loves it. Craig and Andrew look at me and I translate. "She said Very Cute. I know a little French." After all this, I send both Kuribohs to scout the area with us. It didn't take long to get things sorted out. Winged Kuriboh came back in a minute and reported feeling Taichi's deck near by. We head out and get to the woods. After a minute of running we come to a clearing to find Taichi in the clutches of a Kamari Dragon who was chained to a tree. On top of the tree was a man in amour, looking down hungry at us, mainly me.

"I want your dragons now. Hand them all over and you can get this human back." he tells us.

"Really, how about you let him go or I'll kick your ass!" I yell back to have him jump down, a duel disk like object appearing on his left wrist.

"Okay, you want to duel? Sure thing, it will be quick." he tells me.

"I'll take him." Craig speaks up, raising his disk.

"Duel!"

Man: "I'll take the first move boy, Draw! I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode and end my turn."

Craig: "Draw! I set one monster face down and one spell or trap card. That is all I do."

Man: "Well then, lets see what you have, Draw! I activate the field spell Mountain. This gives all Dragon Types two hundred extra attack points(Spear Dragon 2100) and I will have my dragon attack your face down!"

_Giant Soldier of Stone(2000 def) is destroyed_

**The winds that the man's dragon sent forth cut threw Craig's monster and struck him. He was pushed back, a scratch appearing on his check.**

_Craig 7900 Man 8000_

Craig: "Wait, how did that hurt me!"

Man: "Are you crazy? You can't tell me you didn't know."

Justin: "What is going on, your not using shadow magic are you!"

**The man looks at us and laughs. **

Zohra: "Wait, I recognize him, he is on the Dragon Manipulator card! My brother adores that card!"

Man: "So, I have a card huh. That is good to know. In this dimension, the duels are real and you gamble with your life. Each life point is a part of your life and the lower it gets, the weaker you'll be after the duel. Still want to continue?"

Craig: "Of course, I won't lose. I have my deck on my side!"

Dragon Manipulator: "Fine I end turn."

Craig: "Draw! I summon Speed Warrior(900). Attack!"

**Spear Dragon had changed to defense mode when it attacked(0) and Speed Warrior attack doubled(1800) until this battle phase ended.**

"Turn end with one face down!"

Dragon Manipulator: "Draw! I play Monster Reborn and summon Spear Dragon back. Then I sacrifice it to summon Luster Dragon #2(2400). Attack his monster now!"

Craig: "Don't worry, he won't touch you! Trap activate, Mirror Force!"

**All of Dragon Manipulator's monsters in attack mode are destroyed**

Dragon Manipulator: "I end my turn with a trap face down."

_Craig: "Draw! I play Heavy Storm! This destroys all spell and traps on the field! Next I play my spell card Durundal's Sacred Law! By removing one card in my hand from play I can revive one of my monsters. Come forth, Giant Soldier of Stone(1300). Next I summon Blade Synchron(1000) in attack mode! Then I play this spell, Quick Summon! I can summon another monster, I choice Magician of Faith(300). Now, I tune Blade Synchron to my two monsters(total of lvl 8) _Fallen warriors lend their strength. become the vassal of war you were born to become!"

**The Squire Blade Synchron holds up it's blade to the other two, turns into the tuner rings and envelops the other two.**

"Synchro Summon, DarkBlade the Holy, Come Forth(2700)!"

**Sporting black amour, white hair and a brave face. He appears holding his great sword firmly in front of him, ready to take down his foe.**

"I equip him with Sacred Blade of Darkness which gives him a 400 attack boost(3100). Now, DarkBlade the Holy, attack with Dark Slash of the Holy!

**DarkBlade flies forth, slashing the dragon in half with ease. Then he looks at Dragon Manipulator and slashes at him, sending him sprawling across the ground.**

_Craig 7900 Dragon Manipulator 4900_

"By the way, he deals damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack. What do you say to that?"

Dragon Manipulator: "I give up! Take you friend back, I don't want to die! Please spare me!"

Craig: "What? Sure, fine what ever."

After he got up, Dragon Manipulator went to Taichi and brought him to us, just to be tied up in Taichi's place.

* * *

hey, what? a guy with a pet dragon that can chase us down. we arn't giving him that chance lol! R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2: Cliffhanger

Thanks to Andrew for the idea on how to do this chapter. And also thanks to Andrew again for the next chapter ahead of time. I have it done so it'll be up as soon as i get the motive.(looks for more readers in the net hopefully!) Share this with other readers you have in your stories!!! I'll do the same if i get any readers you don't own!!! PLEASE!!! I'll give you a cookie!!!! also, Craig i am sorry if i made you OOC, i did my best after reading your fics and trying to apply it. If you have any questions i'll be happy to answer them ^-^. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 2

Cliffhanger

"I don't know what happened to him!" Dragon Manipulator cries, with Stardust Dragon, DarkBlade the Holy, Gren Maju Da Eiza and Ancient Fairy Dragon staring him down, ready to strike. We had figured out that we could summon our monsters for real, and took advantage of it for interrogation services. "Are you sure? The two dragons look really hungry and Da Eiza hasn't seen a meal in years." Justin tells him, to get an answer.

"He died! He died for some reason and I took his energy and took this boy. Then I saw that Kuriboh and guessed that he was searching for this boy, so I waited for you to show up." He yammers out.

As we turn our backs, Andrew tells the monsters, "Well guys be sure to clean up after you are done."

As they close in, Dragon Manipulator faints as plained. We return our monsters and start to carry Taichi on a makeshift cot towards the woods.

"Justin you should have let Di Eiza eat him, he is really hungry." Andrew tells me to get a kick from behind from Zohra. "You are NOT letting anyone eat anyone else got it!" she tells him, really sternly, "Or I'll feed you to all of my dragons."

Before Andrew could remark back, I speak up. "That is enough, stop fighting before someone tracks us. There is a power hungry maniac after me remember."

Andrew replies "Well, Justin remember you are not the only one here after all."

Justin retorts, "Ya, but the madder I get, the more shadow magic leaks out. Keep arguing and I'll blow my top. And if I blow my top, every power hungry thing here will be on us all at once."

Andrew goes to make a remark to get a dead serious shut up look from Justin and takes the hint that it isn't the time at the moment to bring it up, so he lets his head down and says "Awe."

Latter that evening we made camp, with the help of our weaker monsters, in a clearing of a forest on a cliff. Andrew went with Craig to get firewood while me and Zohra started gathering fruit and berries from near by. After getting Zohra giant purse full of apples, we turned to head back and found where Andrew and Craig where having Darkblade help with cutting trees. As DarkBlade hit one, the entire tree shook and eight Great Moths came out, not at all happy with us. We started running, knowing we couldn't handle all of them, and came up to the cliff. A blast of wind blasted Justin over the edge and the others to the ground. Justin disappeared into the forest below, while his friends could only fight the moths in anger.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow Forced

Rowan- "The main antagonist already!!! YAY!!!!"

Yugi runs in and tackles Rowan!

Rowan- "Hey what was that for Yugi!!!"

Yugi- "Well, you should be helping Yuugisgirl with her fan fic! we've been doing nothing waiting on your help! I am also trying to save you from a mind crush, Yami isn't happy!"

Rowan- "I sent part of it this morning! I'll be sending even more tomarrow! Now please this fic needs attention! By the way, invite YG over, I could use her and her author note crew to help spice up my stories!"

Yugi- "We'll see, now I just got to get Bakura and YG unglued from the Wii, It will take more than all three gods and their fused form to do that, want to help?"

Rowan- "No thanks I'll pass, but want to do the disclamer for me while your here?"

Yugi- "I would only say that ""Rowan does not own Yugioh or it's trademarks, only his own" If YG said i could!"

Rowan- "Too late, you said it!"

Yugi- *Gasp*

Rowan- "On with the fic!"

Atem-"Where is he, He is over due for a mind crush!"

Rowan- "Help me Yugi!!!!"

Yugi- "You should have thought about that before you tricked me!!!"

Rowan- "But comon! If i am mind crushed i can't help her with her fic!"

Yugi- "Fine fine, Abiou! He is over here!!!"

Rowan-"YUGI!!!"

Rowan runs and hides.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shadow Forced!

Andrew, Craig, and Zohra just got back to camp. They had spent all day searching the point where Justin fell off the cliff and had no luck. They got back to Taichi to find he is awake. After filling him on what happened, he punched a tree.

"It is all my fault! If I didn't let my guard down this wouldn't have happened!" He yells and keeps punching the tree. Then, Des Kangaroo appeared and stopped him. He looked disappointed in him for the poor lack of control. "You're right, I lost it again. Well, after I get my bearings set we can go and look for hi...DUCK!"

No sooner than Taichi yelled, a D.D. Crow crash landed into camp, with a Harpy Lady trailing behind. Andrew quickly draws a monster out and summons Jinzo. Jinzo takes one shot at Harpy Lady and turns her into dust. They then turned their attention to D.D. Crow.

He was seriously injured. It didn't look like he'd live at all. Just then a lady in yellow robes walks up.

"You can soul bond to save it if you want, do you have his card?" She asks, to have Andrew pull a D.D. Crow card from his deck. "What is soul bonding?" Taichi asks, to she her smile warmly. "If a spirit here has a card existing, then they can bond with it on the soul's level to save their life, even at the brink of death. But a human's soul must bond with the card at the same time, creating a spirit partner. You can save his life, but you must hurry and touch the card to him and say I accept you as my soul partner." she finishes, her voice melodious.

Andrew nods, and does as he was told. The two of them glowed in a bright light, and then there was just Andrew holding his card. As he went to thank the lady, she was run through with a sword from behind. As she disappeared, so did her killer. But not It's master. A man in a black traveling cloak stood there wearing the same type of duel disk that everyone else from Earth had. As everyone jumped up, pissed of course, he jumped back and spoke with a voice that sounded like death itself was calling your name.

"Well, you must be the friends of that human I killed in the forest yesterday. Thanks to his shadow power I am more powerful than ever. I must thank him now, because he sent me four more to drain." He spoke. Everyone froze, taking in what he said.

"You....did.....what......YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Andrew started yelling. Raising his duel disk(this being the best way he could cause pain to him here) he and the strange man start.

"Duel!"

Man: "I'll go first, Draw. I set one spell or trap and end my turn."

Andrew: "Fine, draw! I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode(1800). Attack him now!"

Man: "Sorry but I play my trap, Power Wall."

**He grabs 18 cards off the top of his deck and threw them into the blast. The cards blocked it and whisked into the grave.**

"I can discard one card per 100 damage I would take to reduce damage by the hundreds. But sadly this only works on direct attacks so I didn't even bother to summon a card. What now?"

Andrew: "I set a spell or trap and end turn."

Man: "Draw. Now my monsters will take their revenge. When Underworld Mutt is sent to the grave from my deck, I can summon him during my next standby phase.(def 500). Next I summon Dark Knight in attack mode (1600). I attack!"

Andrew: "Shrink will take your points down even more!"

_Andrew 8000 Man 7000_

Man: "Now my monster's effect takes effect, I can discard cards off the top of my deck equal to the monsters level he battles and he isn't destroyed by battle. So that is four more cards. Well, what do you know, I summon QuillBolt Hedgehog in attack mode with his effect. While he is in the grave and a tuner monster, like my Dark Knight, is on the field I can summon him. I now tune Dark Knight (4) to Underworld Mutt (2) and QuillBolt Hedgehog(2). These pitiful souls give you strength to burn all! Rise above and reign supreme! Synchro Summon, my dark light! Shadow Flare Dragon (3000 atk)!

**A dragon darker than night raises up, with features that would make Jinzo cringe in fear! Spikes produced from all joints, his head held a crown of horns, foot long claws sharper than a razor. And dark green eyes that looked at all as it's next meal. He looked at Andrew and let out a roar that threw him on his back. The others knew what fear was, it was this dragon! But Andrew stands to face it, ready to avenge his friend.**

"Turn end."

Andrew: "Fine! Draw! I play Lightning Vortex! I discard Jinzo for the effect and destroy your dragon!"

Man: "But if you do, he won't get a good meal. I activate his effect! I can tribute this card when ever a card effect activates that would destroy or negate a card activates and negate it! Then every card in my opponent's hand and on his field is sent to the grave!"

Andrew: "What!!!"

**Shadow Flare Dragon looks up at the Lightning coming down on it, smiles and raises his claw to hold it. He looks then at Andrew and throws it at him, taking the dragon's life and all of Andrew's cards with him.**

Andrew: "At least that is gone, turn end."

Man: "Draw! And during the next standby phase after his effect activates I can summon him back!"

**The Dragon of hell itself raises from hell's chambers to face Andrew once again. **

_**Is there no stopping it?**_

****

Rowan is hidding under a huge pile of scrap paper from fiction ideas while Yugi and Atem search for him. Rowan jumps and runs for the door

Rowan-"Yuugisgirl! save me please!!!!!

Yugi/Atem-"AFTER HIM!"

**** 

**** 

**** 

**** 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Reviled

Rowan is running trying to find Yuugisgirl

Rowan: hey i am sending stuff to you but i can't get through to you!!! I can't find you help!!! Get the Yugi's off of me!

Rowan comes to a corner and turns to see the Yugis closing in.

Rowan: You know Atem, i've never heard a disclamer from you, i bet your no good!

Atem: Oh yea, This author does not own yugioh, just his ideas and the cards he created. see i can do a great one!

Yugi: He just tricked you into saying another one! hey don't run from us!

Rowan: Sorry i've been running so long i can't think how to do disclamers. SAVE ME SOMEONE!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Truth Reviled.

Andrew stood in horror at the site before him. One of the most powerful monsters he's ever seen, with few ways to take it down. One wrong move and his entire hand and field goes to the grave, speaking of which he had just made this mistake. He has nothing. Shadow Flare Dragon may have to be tribute itself to activate his effect, but he returns during his owner's standby phase.

Andrew: What the hell, this thing is too fucking powerful. It is Chaos Emperor Dragon Envoy of the End, Fused with.... "Stardust Dragon! That card is similar to Stardust Dragon! Where did you get that card!"

Man: "Lets not worry about it, besides my turn continues. Due to my dragon's effect not allowing me to attack the turn he is summoned. I set one monster and end turn."

Andrew: So, there is a safe spot for me. "Draw! I activate the card in my grave, D.D. Death Hole! This trap can be activated in grave by removing a card in my hand with D.D. In the card name. I remove one card on the field after destroying it."

Man: "You will lose your only defense, Shadow Flare Dragon! Teach him a lesson with Dark Back Lash!"

**Shadow Flare Dragon explodes and throws Andrew's hand down. The single card raised and was sent to the grave on it's own accord.**

Andrew: "Well, the card you sent to the grave activates. D.D. Trap Wire! If this card is sent to the grave by an opponent's monster effect, that monster is removed from play and I draw cards equal to half it's level. So I draw four cards. I now summon D.D. Survivor(1800) and attack you directly."

_Andrew 8000 Man 5200_

"Next I'll set a face down spell or trap and end turn."

Man: " Draw! My Shadow Flare Dragon returns to me!"

Andrew: "It can't, it was removed from play. It is so similar to Stardust that I figured out his weaknes...."

**Shadow Flare Dragon raises with a roar, ready to kill again.**

"What the hell!"

Man: "My dragon will return from out of play as well as the grave, Stardust is too weak to compete against him. Now, Shadow Flare Dragon attack!"

Andrew: "Trap activate, D.D. Revenge! Now you take damage for each card with D.D. In it's card name in my grave! It may only be 200 damage per card, but that is enough. There are 6 cards so that is 1200 damage. Then if there are cards you've removed from play, but I do not I can add this card back to my deck!"

Man: "Chain, spell card Dark Trap Wire! I can activate this when you activate an effect that deals damage to me from a trap, I take double damage and deal double of what I take to you!"

_Andrew 2000 Man 2800_

"Turn end"

Andrew: "Draw! I set a monster and two face down spell or trap cards. Turn end."

Man: "Draw! I play Burial from the Different Dimension. I get to return Quillbolt Hedgehog to my grave."

Andrew: "Chain D.D. Dynamite, I'll deal 300 damage before you do that!"

_Andrew 2000Man 2500_

Man: "Fine. By the way, I didn't tell you what I did to Justin's body did I?"

Andrew: "What? You mean he is still alive!"

Man: "Yes, maybe this will help you. I play De-Synchro! I summon the three monsters I used to summon Shadow Flare Dragon by returning him to the extra deck. (_**Dark Knight, Underworld Mutt, and QuillBolt Hedgehog are summoned attack mode.)**_ Now lets see if I can remember how it goes, I tune my monsters again. The Winds of Care and Destiny are blown forth! Witness the grand wings that ride those winds! Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon(2500 atk)!

**Stardust Dragon raises, but looks sad and diminished in power. He turns around and roars at the man, forcing his hood off. Everyone is shocked to see it is Justin, but his hair was spiked everywhere except his bangs(which came down to hang in spikes around his eyes, which where red.) Andrew looks at him, disbelievingly. Was this Justin or someone who looked like him**.** Whoever it was, they had Justin's ace card and his duel disk and they needed to pay.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fusion

YAY i have an offical beta reader now, but i can't make him suffer that long anymore T.T oh well, i got more i can make suffer.....if i ever get more readers! ok here is ch 5, a short one but a little informative. If you have any questions i'll answer them in due time.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Fusion

Andrew: "What the hell is this!"

'Justin': "This is Justin. Well at least it is his body."

Zohra: "His body, how did you take that and where is Justin!"

Craig: "Who ever you are, give Justin his body back now!"

Andrew: "Before I kick your ass out of there and force you to tell me where he is."

'Justin': "Well, well, well. Such violent kids, I'll have to teach you some manners. If you must know the story, I'll tell you so Andrew knows before I take his energy. Based on the memories of this boy, before you came to this dimension he was in a duel with a duel spirit named Ryo who had possessed some man called Tashiama. His loyal Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl spirits tried to help him win fully, by tampering with the darkness seal inside of him to allow him to use the stored up shadow magic at will. But when they did this, they hurt him more than they helped, because by doing this I was able to soul bond into him."

Taichi: "Soul bond, but that requires him to touch a card that the....wait you tricked him!"

'Justin': "Yes I did, and it was too easy as well. Years ago I found my card in a old building, this card is Shadow Flare Dragon. As soon as I touched it, we bonded on a level that literately bonded me to it. Years I used it, and won. But then, a few weeks ago I dueled the Dark King and lost due to me being too cocky. But, instead of him gaining all the power I stored up, I was absorbed into Shadow Flare Dragon and saved. A week later, as my energy was about to leave me to die, Justin walked by. I took the chance and used the last of our power to make a physical body and gave him my card. The second he took it, I used the soul bonding to breach into his mind and was bonded with the dark potential of this boy. Justin is still alive, just locked in his own mind, our mind. Now, back to the duel. Here is another card of Justin's, Shield Crush! This destroys a defending monster, like yours! Now Stardust Dragon! Attack Andrew directly with Starlight Surge!"

**Stardust, who must obey Yami Justin's order, started to fight against it(not wanting to strike down Justin's best friend). Andrew looks him in the eye and nods, with a smile on his face. Stardust takes the hint and fires with full force!**

Andrew: "Well, you don't learn from your mistakes do you? Magic Cylinder activate!"

Yami Justin: "I'll just use my dragon's effect! Wait, I have Stardust, not Shadow Flare! He can't negate it!"

Andrew: "That is right! I redirect the attack at you!"

**The blast enters one cylinder that appeared in front of Andrew as Stardust takes flight. The blast comes back out and as it races to Yami Justin, Stardust hits it with his tail to force it on even harder. It hits Yami Justin and he is sent flying. In mid-air his hair falls down to normal. Taichi and Craig had ran to the other side and caught him as he fell. Andrew and Zohra rush forward to see Dark Magician Appear.**

"You drained the Yami of all his strength so the spirits he locked away broke free and pulled our master back into control. The Yami is now locked away, but we can't hold it as good as he can. He lives on, bonded to master." Dark Magician tells them. "He will awaken after some rest and after his body recovers. Please watch over him, we all have been weakened."

As Dark Magician faded, a man in black armor(it is very similar to Supreme king Jaden's without the back spikes and the orbs on the front.)

"Well, that was interesting. Thanks for doing my job for me, now which two of you will I duel first?"


	6. Chapter 6: Les Ténèbres Ange

Hey all, Yuugisgirl is about to update her good story The Return Of Evil. Check it out, also the character Craig is thebladeofchaos and he has a story that me and andrew appear in called The Pathway to Darkness, check it out as well. Andrew is also starting a new story, one worth checking out if you read mine. all three are grade A so give em a chance! Oh, and i don't get yugi and atem's help cause YG won't let them, somthing about me tricking them to do a disclamer. I don't know what they where talking about. Anyway, i only own my made cards and the plot bunny that made this. I own nothing else! So no pointing fingers at me!!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Les Ténèbres Ange

Andrew and Craig stare at the armored man, but as Zohra looks at them they seemed kinda weakened. She stands up, leaving Justin to Taichi, and steps forth.

"You will duel me. Can you handle it?" She tells him, to get a look from the others. No one expects much from her, she seams like the quiet type that was almost harmless. The man laughs at her hysterically, almost falling over on himself. "You, duel me? Your just a weak female! You can't handle this place or me!"

As he says this, it seams like a fire lit in Zohra's eyes. "Ferme ta putain de gueule! Tu es completement débile! Se battre contre maintenant tu salopard!"

As she says this, completely losing the others, she raises her disk to a shocked Spirit.

"Um, Zohra what did you just say?" Taichi asks to get Des Kangaroo to appear. He whispers in his ear and his eyes open wide. "She said what? Shut your fucking mouth. You are a complete imbecile. Fight now you bastard. God, I though she was a nice girl." Taichi tells the group to get nods in return.

"Duel!"

Zohra: "Mon Tour! Pige! Ils appelez-moi à les ténèbres ange. tellement font tu croyez dans enfer?"

Andrew: "Could you at speak English or at least some Spanish."

Taichi: "Yes, English please. I don't want to translate every thing you say to the others from Des Kangaroo."

Zohra: "I'll try, but I don't promise anything. I Play Pandemonium! Now I summon Warrior of Zera and sacrifice him for Mazera DeVille(2800 atk)! His effect kicks in, discard three random cards from your pathetic hand now! End turn!

Craig: "Hey Taichi, what did she say at the beginning of the duel to him?"

**Des Kangaroo whispers to Taichi.**

Taichi: **Eyes open wide **"She said they call me the dark angel.. so do you believe in hell?"

Andrew: " Hey Zohra! At least we know your not going to be our side line cheer leader!"

Zohra: "You better fucking believe it! I am not a damned prep! Now leave me alone so I can kick his ass!"

Spirit: "Draw! I set one monster and end turn.

Zohra: "Draw! I summon the Mad Archfiend(1800 atk) and attack your face down with it.

_Mad Archfiend attacked Magical Merchant(700 def)_

_Zohra 8000 Spirit 6900_

Spirit: "I now have to pick up cards until I get a spell or trap and send all the picked up monsters to the grave. Well lets see here, that is 6 monsters before I pull Advanced Ritual Art."

Zohra: "Now Mazera DeVille, burn him with hell's flames!"

_Zohra 8000 Spirit 4100_

"Turn end"

Spirit: "Draw! I play Advanced Ritual Art and send Summoned Skull to the grave to summon Lycanthrope(2400 Atk). Well, He will attack Mad Archfiend!

Zohra: "Mad Archfiend changes to defense when attacked in attack mode!"

Spirit: "Well, what a wimp. One face down spell or trap and end turn."

Zohra: "We'll see who the wimp is. Draw! I summon the Archfiend General(2100). Attack now Mazera DeVille!"

Spirit: "Negate attack!"

Zohra: "End turn. Hurry up wimp."

Spirit: "Draw! I play Lightning Vortex! I discard Gemini Elf for the effect. All of your face up monsters are destroyed! I attack for 2400 plus 200 more effect per normal monster in grave thanks to my monster's effect! Now who is weak!"

**As Lycanthrope strikes Zohra, she sends two cards to the grave. As Lycanthrope charges his energy for the effect damage, he is enveloped in an orange light and is destroyed.**

Spirit: "What the hell just happened?"

Zohra: "Oh, that? I just sent your little puppy to hell with the power of Herald of Orange Light. I discard him and another fairy monster to negate any monster effect and destroy the monster in question. Did you get all that in your pea sized brain or do I need to restate it?"

Andrew: "Lets just be thankful that was English this time."

Zohra: "Tellement , que c'est ça pour Anglais Andrew? Sauter sans suffisamment?"

Andrew: "Afligido me no hablo Francés. Por favor hablar en Ingles. Gracias."

Zohra: "Fair enough. My turn wimp?"

Spirit: "I'll finish you next turn, turn end!"

Zohra: "Draw! I set a face down monster, turn end."

Spirit: "Is that IT? HA Draw! I play Fulfillment of the Contract. I pay 800 points to summon Lycanthrope back from the grave(2400 atk _Spirit 3300)_ Attack her face down!"

Zohra: "I guess I am tired of the dark side... time to switch to my other title. Les Messager de Paradis, and for Andrew and the gang that means The Messenger of Heaven. Marshmallon, punish him with the lights of the gods!"

_Zohra 5600 Spirit 2300_

"What is next? So you can walk into your demise."

Spirit: "I end turn."

Zohra: "Draw! I end turn."

Spirit: "Draw! Dammit! Turn end.

Zohra: "Draw! I set a monster and end turn."

Spirit: "Draw! I play the spell card Monster Reborn for Summoned Skull in attack mode! I attack your face down with Lycanthrope."

Zohra: "You sent Sangan to the graveyard. I get to add a monster with an attack of 1500 or less to my hand, I choose Theban Nightmare."

Spirit: "I end turn."

Zohra: "Draw! I summon Sunny Pixie(300) and use her effect by paying 1000 points to special summon a level 4 light monster from my hand, and I get out Theban Nightmare(1500 atk). Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sangan! I tune Sunny Pixie(lvl 1) to Marshmallon(lvl 3) and Sangan(lvl 3)! This is where Heaven and Hell's messengers meet as one! Trimble at her mighty power! Fly high, Ancient Fairy Dragon(2100 atk)."

**Ancient Fairy Dragon comes forth from a pillar of light coming from above. She lands gracefully on Zohra's field, using it's wings to throw sand at Spirit, then roars hungrily at him. **

I use her effect to send my current field spell to the grave to get another field spell from my deck to my hand, I choose Luminous Spark. Oh, and I also get 1000 life points for that. I now activate Luminous Spark, increasing the attack points of all light monsters by 500 points(Ancient Fairy Dragon 2600 atk Theban Nightmare 2000 atk). Now I equip Ancient Fairy Dragon with Angel Wing! Now, attack His Summoned skull!

_Zohra 5600 Spirit 1900_

Spirit: "How did I take 400 points?"

Zohra: "My Angel Wing inflicted 300 extra since the monster equipped with it dealt battle damage to you. Turn end."

Spirit: "Draw! I play Giant Truenade! Then I play Deck Lock, this card prevents us from drawing outside of our draw phase. Then Card Destruction! What say your field spells now bitch!"

Zohra: "Fine, but I should warn...."

Spirit: "I attack your Theban Nightmare with Lycanthrope!"

**Lycanthrope rushes forth, lunging at Theban Nightmare just to get devoured. Spirit falls back, shocked.**

_Zohra 5600 Spirit 1500_

Spirit: "What happened, he should have only had 1500 points!"

Zohra: "Well you idiot, I tried to tell you but you rushed in. if I have no Spell or traps and no cards in hand Nightmare's attack will double.

Spirit: "Wait a minute! You're shitting me!"

Zohra: "Nope, now I think it is my turn."

**Spirit turns to run, Zohra****draws quickly and points to him**

Zohra: "Where do you think you are going you bastard! Take this from a Woman! Ancient Fairy Dragon, Attack with Heaven's Light Strike!

**Ancient Fairy Dragon takes to the sky, to hover above the spirit. She shoots a great beam of light that engulfs Spirit completely, destroying him instantly. As this ends, Zohra falls to one knee. Now exhausted like Andrew and Craig. **

Craig: "Hey guys, Justin is coming around!"


	7. Chapter 7: Chance for Home

Rowan: I am Saved! But for how long? I gave Atem the slip bu......NO let go of my collar!

Atem: I found you! now I'll have Yugi help me in mind crushing you!

Rowan: Wait can i do a disclamer first!

Atem: Sure hurry up, this is your last chapter.

Rowan: But i am not good at it......what should i say?

Atem: Just that "You own nothing belonging to Yu-Gi-Oh! that is in your story and that you only own your ideas."

Rowan: "Hey you know you are good at that! thanks for doing my disclamer again! =)"

Atem: YOU INCELENT BRAT! I'LL MIND CRUSH YOU INFRONT OF YG FOR THIS! SHE ISN'T HAPPY!

Rowan: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT! I GAVE HER WHAT SHE NEEDED! NOT AN ANGRY YG! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I"LL TAKE KIBA'S EGO ON MY BACK BEFORE I TAKE THAT! MIND CRUSH ME PLEASE!

Atem: Maybe after YG is done with you.

* * *

Chapter 7

Chance for Home!

"Justin, can you hear me?" Craig asks him, just as he wakes up. "Ya, I hear ya. Just my head is pounding though. What happened?" Justin asks, and looks down to see the black cloak he has been wearing. "Wow, where did this come from? Not really my style, so what is going on?" "Well, Justin. You had your body taken over by some spirit. He had fused with your dark potential and locked you inside the deeper part of your mind. Andrew beat him in a duel and forced him into the same lock you where in. You really don't remember anything?" Craig explains, to have Justin start thinking. "Well, I remember falling off that cliff and Marshmallon saved me by giving me a soft place to land. After that, I started walking beside the cliff wall to get to the other side and climb back up the safe way. About ten minutes of walking a guy dressed in a black tunic wanted to give me a card for my deck, and in this world I wasn't going to be rude and refuse. But it is all blank after that."

"You nob! You never take anything from strangers, didn't you remember that lesson from like first grade! Your lucky I was here to bail you out." Andrew steps forward, not at all happy that I fell for that trick that easily. "Well, he is okay for now and that is the important thing, so for now we are fine." Taichi points out, to get Zohra fired up. "WE ARE NOT FINE! IF WE WHERE FINE WE WOULD BE ON THAT DAMNED SHIP AWAY FROM THIS CHAOS!" she yells at Taichi.

"That is enough! I understand a bit about what happened, but even if I didn't I know one thing and that it is that we don't need to fight with each other, so cut it out!" I yell at them all, trying to avoid another group split up. They all look at each other, realizing the danger of arguing amongst each other. "I know tempers are high, and I am the cause of most of it. But right now we need to start looking for a way home, not a way to kill us all." Justin finishes.

Agreed, the group starts up a hill in search of a way home. They knew a portal would be the only way, but they didn't know how to open a portal. The group made their way into a cave on the nearby beach and got camp set up. Zohra took charge of cook, and went off with Taichi to get any kind of eatable fish or crab. Craig sits down after getting the fire started with Justin to see him looking through the deck his Yami used.

"Why don't you just throw that away if it is linking you to your Yami?" He asks Justin, to get a sigh. "I don't know, when we came to the beach I did throw the Shadow Flare Dragon into the sea, but it made a bubble around it and it was back in my hand before I could blink. I don't think I could get rid of this damned thing if even if I burned it."

"Everyone come quick!" Taichi yelled from over a dune. Justin and Craig run up the hill to see Andrew and Taichi staring at a two spirits, One a Jinzo and the other a Harpy Lady(which had three duel disks behind her and Zohra unconscious behind her.).

"She is quick, hold on to your disks!" Andrew yells, as Harpy Lady stole Craig's disk. The shadow magic Justin had tapped into allowed him to see her coming and he jumped back in time. He raises his disk and pulls a deck out. "I'll take you both on! A two on one is fair for you isn't it?" Justin yells, to get everyone else pissed.

Taichi "What you can't take them both on!"

Craig "What are you thinking!"

"Beat them down Justin!"

Taichi and Craig look at Andrew, seeing him confident. He nods to Justin as the other two raise their disks.

"Duel!"

Justin: "Now wait a minute, lets make this interesting."

**Justin raises his hands, focusing all his power to create a shadow game of immense power. The two spirits started getting worried.**

"Now, which ever one of us wins, will be able to open this portal to anywhere they wish, and the losing player's family will be used to power the portal. But the family members must be near here. Now, lets get going. You two will Share Life Points seeing as your teaming up on me. I'll go third."

Jinzo: "Fine human, Draw! I set one monster and end turn."

Harpy Lady: "Draw! I play Cyber Harpy Lady in attack mode(1800). Turn end.

Justin: "Draw! I don't believe it! I play the spell, Polymerization. I fuse Cyber Dragon and Proto-Cyber Dragon together for Chimeratech Overdragon! I then Play De-fusion and summon the monsters I fused for it and summon a second Proto-Cyber Dragon! I play power bond and fuse all three Cyber Dragons on my field to summon Cyber End Dragon(4000 atk)!

**The three headed machine dragon raised up from where a bolt of lightning struck the ground, showing all of it's power. And then, another bolt of lightning struck him and he grew! Doubling in power!**

_Cyber End Dragon (8000 atk)_

"Now, attack Jinzo's face down monster! Strident Blaze!"

_Justin 8000 Jinzo/Harpy 200_

_Cyber End Dragon Attacked Spirit Reaper(200 def), And had piercing damage._

"End turn"

_Justin 4000 Jinzo/Harpy 200_

_Justin took damage equil to Cyber End Dragon's origanal attack due to power bond_

Jinzo: "Draw! I'll show you a true machine as soon as I destroy your dragon! I set a spell or trap and end turn.

Harpy Lady: "Draw! I set a spell and end turn!"

Justin: "Draw! I play Heavy Storm! I destroy all of your spell and traps."

Jinzo/Harpy Lady: "Chain with shrink(_Cyber End Dragon 2000 attack)_"

Justin: "Now, I attack Cyber Harpy Lady with Strident Blaze!"

_The two spirits turn into cards, and the duel is canceled at the last minute. The shadow game kills out and everything passed. They look up on the hill, and see the cards fly to a man in a cloak waving good bye. _


	8. Chapter 8: Over the Mountain

Finaly got this one done......You will now see the power of the king! I don't want to piss him off now ^-^

* * *

Chapter 8

Over the Mountain

"What did you do?" Justin yelled at the guy on top of the hill.

He turned tail and started running up away. Justin ran after, determined to make him pay for killing their only chance of getting home for a while. The others followed suit, not wanting to get split up once again. A few minutes later the man in the cloak had lost them half way up a hill, like he disappeared.

"God, it is freezing up here." Taichi complained.

"Not really, it is only sixteen degrees here." Craig told him. "In England, it gets way colder than this."

"France has worse weather than this in the fall at times." Zohra inputed, trying to cheer up Taichi.

"Damn it!" Justin cried. "I couldn't get us home! And the time line has closed too!"

"What time line?" Craig asked for the group.

"Where I fused with a spirit here, I know a little bit about the laws of portals. You see, if we didn't open a portal soon, then we couldn't open the portal to our dimension due to it being too far away. We have to wait a month for the next chance." Justin explained to them.

"A month!" Everyone yelled.

"So that is why you pulled the shadow game, it isn't like you to make others suffer for your gain. You did it to save us." Andrew pointed out

"Ya, and now I am a bit weak due to using all that shadow magic. Sorry I failed guys." Justin told the group, really put down.

"Well, seeing as we are stuck here for a month, I am going to work on my deck." Andrew said, pulling three books of cards out of his backpack.

"You carried all your cards with you?" Taichi asked Andrew, shocked.

"Eh, I had a deck idea to try while hanging with Justin in his room. Now is a great time to make one better than this D.D. Deck, it isn't really working for me."

Everyone stared at him, like he was mad but a genius.

"Mind if I look through your cards Andrew? There my be a card to help my Field control deck." Zohra asked, to get a nod of approval.

"You all can look through these and borrow or have any card to help your decks here, but stay away from the union cards their mine!"

A hour later we had camp done and Andrew finished his deck, which he wouldn't let anyone see(he beat anyone with a stick if they came too close), and Zohra had started dinner. Andrew made a rule that everyone had agreed on, that no one was to go off on their own.(He stared at Justin as he made that rule) As we ate, D.D. Crow had started to bug Andrew to let him fly around. He gave him permission as he ate.

"Well now, staying in place for me to take you out are you?" A voice floated over camp.

Everyone jumped up, looking for the voice. Craig pointed him out, standing in the tree nearby. It was the same man who cut out the shadow game earlier.

"I guess I must take care of you now, which one shall I duel?"

"You won't touch them, it is the king's turn to take the stand." Taichi announced. Everyone looked up, ready to see the king work his skills.

"Boss! Boss!"

Everyone looked up to see D.D. Crow dive bombing the camp. He stopped in front of Andrew.

"There is a bad monster killing people in a near by village that I owe my life to, we must save them!"

"Andrew take someone and go help out the village. Make a good name for use while your at it, we'll need it to survive here." Taichi told him.

"Right, I'll go with Andrew." Zohra told us, starting to run after Andrew.

"Well, king, lets duel before I get board."

"DUEL!"

Man: "Draw, I set a monster and end turn."

Taichi: "Draw! The duel is finished! I play Polymerization and fuse Big Koala and Des Kangaroo together to make Master of Oz(4200 atk).

_The King's ace monster rose up out of the ground. He pointed at the Man, and have him the thumbs down sign_

"I now play Wild Nature's Release! This adds the defense points of any beast type monster to his attack points, in return he must be destroyed at the end phase. I select Master of Oz (7900 Atk) and chain with rush recklessly to add 700 more points(8600). Now I equip him with Path of Destiny! This can only equip to a beast type monster and It allows him to attack directly."

Man: "What!"

Taichi: "Master of Oz, attack with Outback Jab!"

_Master of Oz drew its fist back and jabbed at the man at lightning fast speed. The man flew over the mountain from the force of the attack, disappearing as he flew._

"I hate to do that here, but the king will protect his friends."


	9. Chapter 9: Silver Arrow, Golden Trust

this chapter is dedicated to Craig's character, I hope i don't have you OOC man, i tryed my best. guys if you want a better understanding of Craig check out thebladeofchaos's story The Pathway to Darkness. Well, here goes somthing, DRAW!

* * *

Chapter 9

Silver Arrow, Golden Trust.

"Wow, remind me why I want to duel you for your title." Craig told Taichi, to get a smile on his face.

"I guess your brave. Well, lets clean up camp. Who is going to take the first watch tonight?" Taichi told Craig, then the group. Craig raised his hand, volunteering for first watch, and we set to work cleaning up the area.

"Hey I just realized something guys." I speak up. "What will we do for a duel when our duel disks die?"

No one thought of recharging the disks. To test a theory, Craig takes the battery out of his and tries to activate it. It activates without the electronic beeping to confirm it was ready. He placed Blade Synchron and the monster appeared before him.

"Well, that is taken care of. They just work here." Craig tells what part of the group was there. Andrew and Zohra still was not back. Getting worried Justin sends Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh scouting in the direction that they had went.

A hour later, Ancient Fairy Dragon landed in camp with Zohra and Andrew on it's back. Zohra called to us to help with Andrew, and the group came running.

"I found him starting to pass out when I got to him, he won but I took a lot out of him." She told us, as we helped Andrew to his "Bed" in the shelter.

"Guys I am fine, really." He tells us, trying to walk on his own and falls into his bed(only because he was close enough), which was leaves pilled on a spot to make it comfortable so not a good place to fall.

After getting him settled, Craig started first watch while the rest went to bed. Looking out into the sea, he pulls out three cards of his deck.

"Guys, I really need you here. We have to work hard to help all we can. Lets do our best alright." He tells the cards, looking at his bracelets and his pentagram pendant. The stones on his bracelets seemed to calm him, and he jumped a bit when a twig snapped. Raising up, and activating his disk, he gets ready for a duel to see Taichi come up.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Craig motioned for him to sit on the log he was beside of, and Taichi sat down. "What did you think of me today?" He asked.

"Well, I see why your called the king." Craig answered. To get Taichi to smile

"What is the reason behind that?" He asks.

"Well, your one turn kill with a 8600 attack point monster your first turn." Craig told him, to get him to shake his head.

"That was not what I was asking, have you not noticed at home I never rant on my title of king like I did today? I only did that to protect Justin, he is exhausted from dueling. Also, I haven't seen you against a strong opponent, so I wanted to protect you against someone out of your league. But I must apologize, I am doubting your ability as a duelist, a duelist who made it to the final part of this tournament." Taichi explained. "The next duel is your's if your up to it, if not it won't be a problem."

"Th..anks for caring, but I have my deck to protect me. Nothing will happen as long as I have it by my side. Same with you all, you are my friends." Craig told him, to get a smile.

"Well, this shall be fun. I come looking for one brat, and I find five." A voice rang up. Craig and Taichi looked up to see a spirit in Black Armour, Duel disk attached to his chest. He had bulky armoer and a giant cleaver across his back. "I am Dark Knight Clift. The head assailant to the Dark King of the Abyss! He has had enough of your metaling and requires all five of you dead. So where shall I start?" He stated, drawing his cleaver.

"Put that away and duel me. Or are you afraid I'll win?" Craig tells him. The assailant smiles and jumps down from the top of the small hill he was on. He lands, drawing his five cards. Craig was ready with his own five.

"Duel!"

Craig: "I'll go first. Draw! I set one monster and end turn!"

Clift: "Draw. Pitty, I play Nobleman's Sword Master: Crossed!(1900)

_the warrior on Nobleman of Crossout appears as a monster._

"Attack! And when he attacks a defense monster it is immediately destroyed and if it was a flip effect all monsters of the same type are sent to the grave!"

_Giant Soldier of Stone hits the grave_

"Turn end"

Craig: "Draw! I play Dunames Dark Witch(1800). Now I equip her with Blessings of Chaos. This increases her attack by 500. Now attack!"

_Craig 8000 Clift 7600_

"Turn end with a face down"

Clift: "Draw! There we go. I play Curse of Pain! This spell takes one fourth of my life points. I get to summon any card in your extra deck at random. Come forth!"

**DarkBlade the Holy's card flies to him, much to Craig's dismay.**

Craig: "DarkBlade no!"

Clift: "All his effects are negated for now, but I equip him with Blessing of Pain. This card puts his effects into effect no mater what card is negating his effect. Now DarkBlade, attack his witch!"

_Craig 5300 Clift 5700_

"Turn end"

Craig: "You've taken DarkBlade away from me....that is unforgivable! Draw! Sorry Darkblade, forgive me. I play Sacred Sword Ragnarok to destroy Darkblade. Then I play Monster Reborn for Dernames Dark Witch! Then I Summon Bow Synchron! I tune my Bow Synchron(lvl 3) to my Dunames Dark Witch(lvl 4)! The four winds provide excellent cover. Attack the enemy with your matchless fury!" Synchro Summon! Silveneste, the archer of the winds!"

_The Lady in Green Archer Armour and a Green bladed cross bow came down. She looked up at Clift, blood lust in her eyes for stealing her brother away. Hell had broken open, a woman was pissed_


	10. Chapter 10: Fly true, arrow of trust

A short ch. sorry, i is lazy on vacaton

* * *

Chapter 10

Fly true, Arrow of Trust

Craig: "Now Silveneste's effect kicks in, I call a monster in my grave and if that monster can be normal summoned then I gain life points equial to it's defence points. But on the other hand, if I choice a synchro monster then you'll take it's attack as damage! I call DarkBlade The Holy, so that is 2700 damage, but I'll chain with Robbin Goblin. Now when you take damage you must discard one card to the grave. Now strike Silveneste!_"_

**Darkblade's ghost appeard behind Silveneste. He put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. He laid his sword in her crossbow and they fired it together. The sword struck Clift and a card in his hand flew to the grave, Kuriboh.**

_Craig 5300 Clift 3000_

"I'll play the equip spell United we stand bosting her power by 800 points! Now Silveneste! Attack him directly! Gale Force Arrow!"

**Silveneste takes careful aim, aiming right for his heart. She fires and her arrow percies his armor. He falls backward in shock**

"No matter, the squad I brought with me should have your friends at your camp in a tight spot right about now." He told them, while disappearing

"What!" Craig and Taichi yelled, and ran for the camp.

It was hell. Zohra and Justin where dueling five opponents at once while Andrew was still passed out from his last duel. Craig and Taichi ran up to see Chimeratech Overdragon finish up Justin's five opponents with it's multi fire attacks and Zohra finished her duel with Cease fire, a trap that deals 500 to her opponent, or in this case opponents, for every effect monster on the field(which the field was packed).

"How the hell did the find us!" Zohra asked them. "And where the hell where you, you where on watch!" She yells at Craig

"Great, we have two women pissed in one day." Taichi says. After he explains what happened they deside to relocate camp as soon as Andrew was able. Zohra bent down at his ear and wispered something. He shot up like a rocket and looked at Justin.

"Sorry Andrew, we need to move. Justin isn't taken over again, I just had to wake you up." She tells him, to get the group staring at her. What else is this girl going to do to them if they don't get out of here soon.


	11. Chapter 11: work

Man, i can't believe i got insparation from yugioh abridged for this chapter. NYEH, STOP POKING ME ANDREW I UPDATED ALREADY!

* * *

Chapter 11

Work

It had been a week since the group had landed in the strange dimension. Soon they had learned one thing, just like Earth this hell ran on money. They also learned that dueling mercenaries where big in businesses, but was dangerous work.

"Andrew! Careful with the door! If you don't get it shut properly then we'll be found in no time!" Zohra yelled at him from her working desk in their underground office.

"Ya ya. There is it shut now?" Andrew asked Zohra to get a paper weight thrown at him. He ducked and it bounced off the wall into his back. "Great! I need that you know."

"Guys, keep it up and I'll send you on assignment together." Taichi yelled from the office. They had allowed Taichi to be manager due to him owning a successful businesses on Earth. Their second day in business and he had already found them a proper office for the kind of job they had and set up the messaging system. "Andrew, watch for the Kuribohs, they could be here at any time with a job."

Justin and Craig where the ones out in the field, gathering work. When they got a job Justin would send it with one of the Kuribohs. Zohra and Andrew would write down the necessary information from the code they had created, and Taichi would determine if they took the job and who would do it.

"What ever. Besides, they should be getting in by now. Sun is going down." Andrew tells him just as the door opens. Craig and Justin walk down in the cloaks Taichi had snagged to help disguise them.

"Bad news Taichi, we can't get any work without a bank card." Justin told them, crossed.

"What?" Taichi asked, not pleased.

"They use it to insure you pay what's needed, and tie you to the job if accepted. So we need to go and get a bank card." Craig explains.

"Damn, so tomorrow we'll all have to go and get one." Taichi told them. "Well, get some sleep."

The next morning, the group decked out in the cloaks and left the safety of their base heading into town.

It took little time to find the bank. The build was in sad shape, due to the roof being blown off and the side wall demolished. Inside sat a old goblin, like what was seen on the robbing goblin card except centuries older. He looked up at the group as they entered.

"Welcome. What do need? A lone, an account, a withdraw? Hurry time is money." The little, wrinkled goblin chimed.

"Money can fix things, when did this happen? Is this bank any good?" Taichi asked the man, to get him to turn bitter.

"Watch your mouth. For that, I require a duel right now! Hurry up and draw a card.....You!" He states, jumping up on the desk with disk at the ready and pointing at Justin. Appalled, he raises his disk.

"Duel"

Goblin: "Time is money, and I don't waist either. Draw! I play the continuous spell, Insured Notice! Then I play Loan. This spell lets you choose one of two effects. You can draw up to five cards or gain up to five thousand life points."

Justin: "I'll draw five cards."

Andrew: "DUDE, it is a loan, you'll pay for it later! You never go full out with a loan if you can go without!"

Justin: "What?"

Goblin: "Turn end with one face down spell or trap."

Justin: "Draw! I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf! Now as long as he remains on the field you can't activate traps during the battle phase."

Goblin: "One second my good sir, there is a payment due."

Justin: "Payment?"

Goblin: "Yes for you see, I activated a trap during your draw. It is Taxation without Representation."

Justin: "Wait, your face down is gone, and it isn't showing a trap active!"

Goblin: "That is the power of Insured Notice. When I activate a continuous spell or trap I can tribute it. Then as long as Insured Notice stays on the field the effects of that card stays active in the grave. As I was saying, my tax on summoning a card is that you pay 100 life points times the lvl of the monster you summon."

_Justin: 7400 Goblin 8000_

"Whats more, you may not attack me the turn it is summoned."

Justin: "Fine I end turn with five face downs"

Goblin: "Draw! I play another Loan. But I chain with Imposed Action. This lets me pick for you. You'll gain 5000 points. I set one face down and end turn."

_Justin 12400 Goblin 8000_

Justin: "Draw! I summon my Junk Synchron!"

Goblin: "Trap activate. Interest. Now when ever you pay a cost you must pay it double."

Justin: "What! Okay then, I always pay back debts but this is stupid. I'll just out do you!"

Taichi: "Don't make a stupid move man!"

Andrew: "If you lose, he'll get a loan from me, my foot!"

Justin: "I play my face down Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! I summon Kuriboh in attack mode! I end turn there."

_Justin 11600 Goblin 8000_

Goblin: "Draw! I set a monster and play one more Loan and chain it with Imposed Action. Draw five cards. I end turn"

Justin: "Draw! I will attack with my Warwolf! Go, slash of darkness!"

Goblin: "You took out my Loan Collector. Now all Loan effects take place. You have to pay them back by discarding cards off the top of your deck or paying life points equal to the same amount. And due to my Taxation without Representation you'll pay double."

_Justin 1600 Goblin 8000_

_Justin discards 20 cards to the grave_

Andrew: "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!"

Justin: "I still have two more attacks."

Goblin: "No, Loan Collector ended the battle phase."

Justin: "I summon....."

Andrew: "Dude don't you dare! You only have 1600 points!"

Justin: "...White Magician Pikeru. End turn."

_Justin 1200 Goblin 8000_

Goblin: "Draw. I set a face down and end turn."

Justin: "Draw! I gain 400 points per monster now. I have four so that is 1600."

_Justin 2600 Goblin 8000_

"I hate to do this, guys it is the only way. Be ready in case."

Andrew: "What are you doing?"

Taichi: "Wait, your not going to summon a high lvl monster are you?"

Zohra: "Don't do anything stupid!"

Craig: "Wait, no don't do it!"

**the group looks at Craig**

Justin: "I tune Junk Synchron to my Kuriboh and my Pitch-Black Warwolf.(lvl 8) Dark side of my soul, aid me in my time of need! Synchro summon, Shadow Flare Dragon!"

Group: "NO!"

**The dragon that guards the gates of hell raises out of the ground. He turns to look at Justin, who's hair starts trying to stand on end.**

Justin(who's voice becomes distorted): "Now I must pay points due to summoning the most powerful card I own."

_Justin 1000 Goblin 8000_

"Now I..........."

**Justin falls to one knee, fighting to keep control.**

"Get the hell out! This is my body and I am in control! Play face down, Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your spell! But then I'll chain to my card effect with this dragon's. When a card activates that would negate or destroy a card I can negate it by tributing Shadow Flare Dragon. Then all cards you control are destroyed and your hand is sent to grave!"

Goblin: "What! I chain my trap!"

Justin: "You can't, Shadow Flare Dragon's effect cannot be chained to in the least! He is counted as a spell speed 4!"

Goblin: "No!!!!"

_The Goblin's Hidden Book of Spell and every other card he had is sent to grave._

Justin: "Go."

Goblin: "Draw! I play swords of revieling light! Turn end."

Justin: "Draw! (_Justin 1400)_ My Dragon Returns to the field! Then I play De-Synchro to return him to the extra deck and summon back the tuned cards."

**As the dragon leaves the field, Justin's hair stops trying to spike up**

"Now I end turn."

Goblin: "Draw! I end turn."

Justin: "Draw! I play Giant Truenade! Your not barrowing time any longer! Time for me to finish this! I sacrifice my Pikeru to summon Summoned Skull. Now attack my monsters (5700 total). I now activate the quick play spell, Little Wish. I discard my entire hand and draw one card. If it is a trap card I can use it. Draw! I drew Urgent Tuning, so I may tune my monsters in battle phase. Stardust dragon, Finish him off!"

Goblin: "NO!"

Andrew runs forward and hits Justin in the back of the head. "Don't EVER summon that dragon again!"

"Ouch, it was either that or I lost and he took over without my say so. Now about the bank cards, aha here they are." Justin tells them, rummaging through the desk the Goblin sat at. "Lets get back to base before someone comes in to check up on the old man."


	12. Chapter 12

sorry guys, i've been lazy. This has been done for about 3 days in my head, i just havn't got to writing it. Well, here it is guys. Now to upload my other chapters i am behind on......Sigh.

* * *

Chapter 12

It had been five days since Bonded Mercenaries had taken business in full and they had instant success. Mercenaries where hard to hire, seeing as you needed the right one for the job or it would fail. Taichi's business skills had taken them to earning enough for a small fortune and taken out several rival businesses, a few by duels but who needs details like this in work like this? Things became more dangerous as things proceeded though, due to being easier to track. They began to be very picky on who they would work for, seeing as one small mistake would cost them.

"We have an applicant Taichi." Andrew told him on his way in from field duty. "A town wants us to sort out a civil war in the next town over. They will pay us ten thousand dims."

"What is the size of both villages?" He asked.

"Um, this is a smaller town, like the size of Epith. The warring one is the same size." Justin told him, coming in right behind Andrew.

"Why not, lets just get into a war where the king could have set a trap for us. Too large scale." Taichi told them

"The king has nothing to do with it, I played a shadow game with the mayor." Justin told him. "One question for one. You lose if you lie. We tied so the king has nothing to do with him."

"And what did you answer?" Taichi asked, almost ridged.

"That I was in fact a part of Bonded. They wanted the best." Justin told him

"Fine, we'll take it. It'll take all five of us for this big of a job. We will leave now." Taichi told them.

They gathered their cloaks and left in two groups at different times. Zohra and Taichi went to talk to one side while Craig, Andrew and Justin the other.

As Zohra and Taichi entered the town they saw they took in too much, but where bound to do it. One fourth of the town lay in ruins. They walked and saw the king's police. Cursing themselves they hide in a wreaked building and checked the cards. No job was on them, they where tricked by word play.

"Zut! How are we going to handle this?" Zohra asked him. Taichi shook his head and pointed to the gate. They where due to arrive first, so they could catch the others before they got here. Just then, they saw Stardust Dragon and Pitch Dark Dragon fly into the town, being spotted immediately.

"No! Those fools!" Taichi almost yelled, remembering to whisper at the last second. They heard attacks go off, and the two dragons land on top of the mountain.

"Dude, I knew this was a bad idea!" Justin told Andrew

"Well, the faster we got the job done the better." Andrew yelled from Pitch Dark Dragon.

"Not if we die getting to the job site! Next time we walk!" Craig yelled back at him

They landed on top of a mountain, hoping to avoid the Barrel Dragons' attacks from below. As their dragons disappeared, the mountain started moving. They saw they where tricked into landing on the Castle of Dark Illusions. As they ran to the other side, the Swords of Revealing Light card traps Andrew and Craig.

"Guys!" Justin yells. He turns to see a man laughing.

"So the police chef's plain worked! You where expecting the King right? Well your wanted by the police! For being mercenaries without licenses." The officer yelled.

"What's to say that we don't have em?" Andrew asked.

"Because they don't exist. You all are coming with me."

"Shit. Guys I am sorry, but I am worth more to them then you." Justin tells them.

"Dude, don't you dare!" Andrew yells at him.

"I am the man who holds Shadow Flare Dragon! Mortal enemy of the Dark King of the Abyss. You take anyone, you'll take me alone. Stardust Dragon, get them out of here!" Justin yells, throwing Stardust's card. The card morphs into the dragon, pushing the others off the edge. Andrew, determined, grabs onto Stardust's tail. Stardust looks at him sadly, and disappeared holding the tail over the edge where Andrew could not get back on.

"JUSTIN I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Andrew yells as he fell to the Lake below.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry i took so long, insparation, the lack of, and the motivation, the lack of again, kinda took part. but there is the next chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Jailed

Justin woke up in a holding cell. The place was dark due to no windows or doors. It smelled of old sewage and the only sound was the slight trickle of water. He got up and felt the wall, to find it thick with slime.

"Hello? Any one here?" Justin yells to get no reply. "Wait! My decks and duel disk! Where did they go!" He yelled, not feeling the warmth of his spirits.

Just then, a blinding light filled the room. Justin fell back, dazed, to be pulled up by two strong hands. He gets thrown out of the holding cell into what looked like a normal jail from Earth, except in here there where several spikes embedded in the wall ready to impale any one who got thrown into one.

"Get up. And welcome to your new home." A man dressed in a pinstripe suit sneered. "We have everything you need; a family of punks just like you, unbelievable food, and caring superiors. See how much I care." He tells Justin, to stomp on his arm. The sound of bones breaking ring throughout the place while Justin cries out in agony. The man laughs maniacally, almost tearing up with joy. "Oops, I forgot my own strength. My bad, here I'll fix it for you." He bends down and grabs the arm that he broke and slung Justin around his head, with him screaming in pain, and threw him at one of the spikes. The man moves in the way, and kicks Justin as he gets to him. Justin falls to the ground, knocked out.

Justin woke up, all pain gone from his body, and and looked at his arm. It was perfectly fine, not a mark anywhere. Just then, a man who looked vaguely familiar sat up in the bed on the other wall. Justin realized it was the man from the Gambler of Legend card. He had a coin, and was flipping to keep him self busy.

"You recover at a fast rate when asleep here. The Security Warden likes to break at least fifty arms a day. Count yourself lucky that he isn't allowed to kill unless the king orders it." He told Justin, not really concerned.

"I can tell. Good thing Andrew isn't here, he would have tried to kill the warden. And even with his anger, I don't think that he would stand up to that guy." Justin responded. "Hey, do you know what they did to my deck? Ow!" Justin suddenly yelled, and pulled a card from his pocket. "Of course, this damed thing follows me everywhere."

The Gambler looked at it and gasped. "How do you have such a power card?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked back, lost for words.

"The warden keeps all the more powerful cards. The strongest monster anyone has is a level 6 monster with 1600 attack points." The Gambler told Justin. "Due to being able to challenge the warden to get anything you want, he makes sure you can't make a good deck."

Just then, the cell door opened. Justin threw Shadow Flare Dragon into the corner of the cell, almost in the toilet, to hide it.

A guard motioned for them to come out. "Hurry up, dinner is being served for you all."

"The warden didn't kid did he, this food is unbelievable." Justin told Gambler to get a laugh

"Ya, but don't say a thing or you'll go a month without food." He told Justin wisely.

"Well, how is that arm "Shadow Flare Knight"?" The warden asked from behind Justin, pushing his face into his food.

Justin pulled his face out and punched at the warden. Everyone in the area watched as the punch connected.

"What was tha...urgh!" He started to say as the punch took full effect. For some reason, everyone was shocked at the warden falling back. "How the hell....that's it punk I'll kill you now!" He yelled, socking Justin in the gut.

Justin spat out blood from the punch and was then immediately slugged into a nearby wall, not into a spike luckily. The force of it was enough to crack the wall though. Justin fell to his knees, his face getting pale.

"You ready for more you ingrate?" The warden asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Who the hell are you kicking around my host's body? I'll kill you." Justin told him, his voice distorted and his hair spiking up.


	14. Chapter 14

ok guys, here is teh next chapter. I warn you now though, i won't really update that fast because this story(hell all of my stories) are not getting reviewed that much. the more reviewers i get, the more likly i am to update more often. It just gets me motivated, but i will NOT update every day due to me wanting to waist my life away on more than one thing(mmo's got me hooked n.n). anyway, here is ch 14, hope you all enjoy the break from constant duels. I am trying to spice it up and mix it up. I owe andrew on this for the insparation and for the help with what is below.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Dragon Ball Z or GT, or their trademarks. n.n

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

"What the hell are you talking about." The warden asked, a little put off from Justin just standing up, and dusting off his pants.

"I said I'll kill you for trying to take out my host's body, and for taking my deck away." Yami told him, clearly in full control.

The warden cracked his knuckles and laughed. "You have no power here anyway. Any power you can draw from yourself is locked. So.." he started as Yami disappeared and reappeared behind him. He turned his head around, wide eyed. "How the hell.." he started once again, this time to be interrupted by a fist.

The warden flew across the room and through the wall. The guards in the area started backing off, knowing they where no match. Just has Yami started towards the nearest guard, the warden appeared beside him and elbowed him in the face. Yami flew towards a wall spike, head first. He looked up and saw it coming, reached forward and grabbed the spike. As he he did this, he twisted to break off the spike and kick off the wall back at the warden. The warden grabbed the spike behind him and tore it off. He ran forth to meet Yami. They got into a "sword fight" with the spikes. Yami started using turning movements to dodge blows to him and get close to the warden. The warden then jumped back, and charged forward slashing like mad. Yami did all he could to parry the blows, chips of the spikes flying everywhere. Finally they had a bit of rock in their hands, so they threw them away. They both used their extreme speed at the same time and connected fists.

The force of the blow shattered every piece of china in the room and blew the guards and inmates to the wall, some not escaping the wall spikes. In that instance they both vanished, only small explosions of what could be said to be where they used to be only seconds before hand. As the explosions went off, the area around them and the unlucky souls where incinerated. Finally, the both of them stopped on opposite ends of the room panting for breath.

"How the hell are you doing that. Your physical strength should be drained into me and your magical strength should be locked inside you." The warden asked, at a disadvantage.

"Simple, my true power does not rely on this pathetic body, but my soul card Shadow Flare Dragon. Due to me bonding with it on such a level we cannot be separated. If we are, it will just reappear in my pocket." He tells him, very pleased. "I must thank you though, you broke the seal that held me in Justin's mind. Now I can kill you and head for the king."

Just then, the part of the ceiling above Yami came loose and fell upon his head. The angle of the stone would have killed a person, thus taking him out. He fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

OH god, well here i go again. Getting into over my head. I'll update some time or annother, Code Kingdom had become my #1 atm cause more viewers. sorry to those who read this one and try to keep up with it. Also, holladays so ya, what can you do? Merry Christmas every one and happy new years! Be safe and bla bla bla.

* * *

Chapter 15

challenge!

Justin's body lay limp on the floor, not a breath coming from him. The gambler ran forward, checking on his cell mate. As he touched him, Justin sat up with his hair and face back to normal. The warden stared at him, lost for words.

"What happened...my head hurts so much." Justin complained. Everyone in the area stared at him like he was a god.

"Sir, what should we do? Your drained to your limit, so just lock em all up?" The nearby guard asked the Warden to get a nod.

The Warden looked for the worse, his suit shredded and his face starting to puff up. Justin looked slightly better, only a trickle of blood in his hair from the piece of celling that fell on him.

Later that day, the gambler explained to Justin what had happened.

"Wow, who knew that the soul inside of Shadow Flare Dragon was so powerful." Justin told him, still recuperating from the fight.

"You see, when ever you defeat someone in a duel you absorb their energy as your own. So by winning a lot your own power increases. If you where to slay me, you would get the power of me and everyone I beaten. That is why the Warden isn't allowed to kill anyone. The king lets a warden stock up on power and then he takes him out for a major power boost. He does the same thing with his mercenaries. That is also why he captures mercenaries, to take their power." The gambler told him.

"So that is what goes on, so how long has he done this?" Justin asked

"For almost a century." The gambler told him.

"One hundred years! Holy shit!" Justin exclaimed.

"Look at the bright side though, it is said that the Shadow Flare Demon, also known as your yami, killed five times as many people as the king as of right now. So your stronger if you take in the Demon's power." The gambler told him

"Hell no, last time I tried that he almost took over. And the last time he took over, well you saw what was the result. Is there any way I can get my stuff back, I really miss my cards." Justin asked

"Well, you could challenge him for your stuff back. A challenge is a duel with a debt on the line. Instead of playing with life force you play with a favor on the line. If you won then you could make the warden do anything you wanted, but only one thing. But the problem is that you need a deck to challenge and you only have one synchro monster." The gambler explained to get a sound from the cell near by.

"Hey, I'll give you all five of my cards if you can use em to beat that warden and put him in his place! If we all work together we can pull something amazing off!" A kid in the cell nearby told Justin.

"Really? Even so I need about thirty five more cards to make a usable deck, and then I need cards that would work alright together....." Justin started thinking.

_Hours later_

A passing guard heard a fight break out. He ran up to the cell where the fight was to see Justin and his room mate fighting over the Shadow Flare Dragon card on the floor.

"I must have it's power so I can take on the warden! Give it to me!" The gambler yelled at Justin

"No way! I am using it's power to win, no matter the cost!" Justin yelled

"That is enough!"

The warden walked out, smiling and playing with Justin's Stardust Dragon card.

"Stardust Dragon!" Justin yelled, abandoning the fight to rush to the doors.

"Well, ready to trade info on mercenaries for it?" He asked Justin

"How is this, I challenge you to a duel now!" Justin yelled, the magic set in place.

"Fine I accept. Guards, get every one in the stadium for this."

A few minutes later and Justin was wearing his duel disk, chained to the stadium.

"Give me my white deck to use please." Justin asked

"HAHA, you think that you get to use a confiscated deck? You had to make your own deck from the cards floating around here. And there are only 39 cards that are free." He told Justin.

"Good thing I have a 40th card then, lets duel!" Justin told him

"What, fine then."

"Duel!"

Justin: "Alright my move first. Draw! I set one monster and one spell or trap and end my turn."

Warden: "Draw! I summon Security Guard in attack mode!(1800) I then play back up force! This spell lets me summon one Security monster from my deck that is one level lower than one on the field I select. I select the level four Security Guard and summon the level three Security Monitor.(1400 def) Now, Security Guard can attack! I attack the face down! Now his effect activates, if there is another Security monster on the field your defense monster is destroyed without damage calculation."

_Niko Mane King is sent to grave_

Justin: "Due to you destroying my Niko Mane King by a card effect your turn ends immediately! Draw! I play the spell card Ookazi, which deals 800 points of damage to you. I now special summon Level Warrior, who's lvl is increased by one when he is summoned like this due to you having monsters but I do not.(lvl 4) I then summon my Copy Plant in attack mode.( 0 atk) Then I place one face down spell or trap card and end turn."

_Justin 8000 Warden 7200_

Warden: "Draw! I activate the effect of the Security Monitor I have, during my standby phase if I have a Security monster besides a Security Monitor I can see a face down card you control."

_The Card is reviled to be Mirror Force_

"How did you get cards I've never released in here?"


	16. Chapter 16

sorry this was a long time, but hollady and personal interest got in the way of all of my stories. here we go and now to work on CK....

* * *

Chapter 16

"I am waiting, where did you get those cards!" The warden demanded. He looked really unnerved.

"A hole in your wall." Justin told him.

"Stop telling me bull shit and tell me the truth!" the warden told him.

"I did, now can you finish your turn? Unless you'd like to forfeit." Justin replied smiling.

Warden: "I set a face down and end turn."

Justin: "Draw! I release both of my monsters to advance summon my Tri-Horned Dragon! (2850) Now, Tri-Horned Dragon attack with vicious rage! Take out that Security Monitor!"

_Security Monitor is destroyed_

"Turn end with a face down"

Warden: "At your end phase I get to activate this trap, Emergency Backup! This trap can summon a new level four or lower Security monster if you destroy one I control and I still control at least one Security monster at the time of activation. So I summon Security General (lvl 4 1700 atk). Now, my turn I Draw! I now activate the effect of the monster in my hand, If I control two Security monsters with different names I can summon this card if you control at least one monster. Come forth, Security Elite Guard(2500 atk)! I'll end my turn with another face down."

Justin: "Draw! I play my spell card, Remove trap. If that card is a trap card it is destroyed. Reveal it now!"

_Security Orb is shown, and due to being a trap it is destroyed. But at the same time lasers are shot out and destroy Tri-Horned Dragon_.

"No!"

Warden: "If you would have attacked then Security Orb would have stopped it, but since you destroyed it I got to destroy one card you control."

Justin: "I have to end turn with a face down spell or trap."

Warden: "Draw!" I summon Security Task Force (1000)."

Justin: "I chain with Battle Mania! This trap forces all of your monsters to attack!"

Warden: "Shit, fine I attack with my Security Guard."

Justin: "Activate Mirror Force!"

Warden: "Activate the effect of my Security Task Force. By sending the top card of my deck to the grave per monster I can save them. So I send four cards! All monsters attack!"

_Justin 1000 Warden 7200_

**Just then, the wall on the left of Justin blew up. The smoke cleared and Andrew, Taichi, Craig, and Zohra ran in. They stopped at the sight of Justin taking the last attack.**

Andrew: "Justin! We went through all the trouble of breaking in here to save you and your in a duel! You had better not lose!"

Justin: "I'll do my best but right now I may lose. I am using random cards thrown together."

Taichi: "Your using what! You had better let one of us take over!"

Zohra: "Let me take his place, If I lose you can take all the rest into custody."

Warden: "No can do, I am getting info from him. Besides, you're already in my custody. Guards, arms up!"

**The surrounding guards raised their guns. Andrew looked ready to fight them all down, and got ready to start charging.**

Justin: "My turn, Draw!"

**Andrew almost stumbled over himself and looked at Justin**

Andrew: "You had better make this quick, cause I am going to pound you for throwing me off of that island!"

Justin: "I summon the tuner monster, Night Rose Knight! This lets me summon a monster in my hand that is a lvl four monster that is a plant. Come forth, Lord Poison! I tune my lvl three Night Rose Knight to my lvl four Lord Poison! Dark red rose, bloom into your full might! Thrash your thorns, Black Rose Dragon! (2400 atk)"

**The plant like dragon rose from the ground, dark red pedals flying everywhere, and took it's stance by stabbing thorny whips into the ground, walls and all of the Warden's Monsters**

"Black Rose Dragon, release your rage and destroy everything on the field!"

**Black Rose Dragon pulled it's thorns in close, dragging the other monsters with it, and exploded into a cloud of pedals**

"The trap I had set now activates! Deep Roots! This activates when it is destroyed and sent to the grave. If a plant type monster was or is destroyed this turn I can summon it back with double attack power! Rise, Black Rose Dragon! (4800 Atk) Strike down the Warden with Black Flames!

_Justin 1000 Warden 2400_

"I end turn and Black Rose Dragon's attack returns to normal."

Guard by the hole created by the group: "I'll go inform the Dark King!"

Zohra: "Oh no you don't!"

**Zohra chases after him, and other guards prevent Taichi and Craig from following**

Warden: "Draw! I set one monster and end my turn."

Justin: "Draw! I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon, Your finished! By removing from play a plant monster in my grave, your monster is switched to attack mode and it's attack drops to zero! I remove from play Copy Plant!"

_Security Guard is reveled and it's attack drops to zero_

"Now, Black Rose Dragon attack the Security Guard and finish this! Black Flames!"

_The duel is over, Justin Wins_

"Now, I order the return of everyone's decks. Now!"

"What! Your kidding me!" the Warden complained, but then thousands of deck boxes fell to their owners[the prison magic taking place]. Justin takes all four of his decks and smiles, except at the dark red one.

"Keep those cards we gave you! We don't need em any more!" everyone yelled to Justin, who nodded.

"Move out of my way! Master of Oz, move them now!" Taichi roared, to have his monster punch through all of the guards. He ran down the hall, to catch up with Zohra. The others ran after him. They ran outside and saw Ancient Fairy Dragon against some monster in black armor and a flaming buster sword. Her life points stood at 2000 and her opponent had 8000. The guard she chased out was cheering for the man she was against, who was a dark man in color with a crown and black cape.

"Go Dark King, take them out!"


	17. Chapter 17

oh wow, this is defialy going to be longer than season one. man, alright guys here is the update i had to squease out of my brain wiht the headphones i have on right now. I may change some of my plan and this my be the last season, only because it is getting so hard to write. well, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 17

Taichi's secret

"The Dark King! Your kidding me, Zohra you should have ran away!" Justin yelled

"No way, I can duel too! I will kill him, so we can leave this hell's hole!" She told them. "Anyway, I have to end turn with a face down spell or trap card."

Dark King: "Very well." **His voice was deep, and menacing. Justin flinched just at the sound of it.** "My turn, and that was your last. I activate the spell, Decoration of the Abyss. This card destroys all face down spell or traps you control, at the cost of five cards off the top of my deck to the grave."

_The dark colored lightning rushed forth, destroying a Mirror Force that Zohra had face down. Her eyes went wide with shock._

"Next I play the spell card, Dark Abyssal Nightmare. Both players must destroy one monster they control. Then they can draw one card after discarding one from the top of their decks. Now, as my Dark Knight Kento is targeted to be destroyed by a spell card I can discard one Dark Knight monster from my hand and negate his destruction. I will discard Dark Knight Ryo."

_Ancient Fairy Dragon is destroyed, but Dark Knight Kento stays_

"Now, Dark Knight Kento direct attack! Finish off this pathitic woman!"

_Dark Knight Kento directly attacks, dealing 2200 damage to Zohra. Game_

"Zohra!" Everyone yelled

**Everyone started running to catch Zohra as she fell, and Taichi made it there first. He held her close, tears coming up in his eyes.**

"Please don't go, please don't. There is so much I wanted to tell you." He told her

"What are you talking about?" She asked him weakly, starting to fade.

"No! I love you too much to let you go, I won't let you go!" He shouted as she dispersed as thousands of small lights. He punched the ground, starting to cry harder.

"Well, something I love to see. A bitch has a lover, how lovely." The Dark King joked mockingly to get Andrew started towards him. As he went to pass Taichi, Taichi jumped up and stopped him with his arm. "This bastards mine!" He told him. He took his deck out of the deck box and threw it up in the air. Only seven cards flew upward and away from it and the rest of the deck fell into the deck zone of the disk. Taichi then caught the hand that fell to him and started work. He placed Master of Oz on the monster card zone and looked at the Dark King in hatred. "Master of Oz, do not hold back! I play three Wild Nature's Releases and select Master of Oz!"

"Wait a minute, one Wild Nature's Release would boost Master of Oz to 7900 attack points, so what is his attack now!" Craig asked to get the answer from the attack point counter. It rose to 14,300.

"Holy shit!" Justin exclaimed. No one expected this kind of power. Justin's Cyber End Dragon was the only monster that could top it, and that was with a Power Bond _and_ a Limiter Removal.

"Next(he draws more cards from his jacket) I equip him with Big Bang Shot and Mage Power!(900 more attack and piercing damage) Next step is the equip cards; Ax of Despair, Malevolent Nusseler, and Mega Morph! (attack now equals 23,100) Now attack and hold nothing back!"

Master of Oz draws back his fist and lunges forward. The Dark King smiled and raised his hand. The Fist connected with his hand and stopped, without as much as a inch being moved. The King raised his other hand and flicked it with a finger. Master of Oz's arm sort of pushed in on it's self and he blew up. Everyone just stared and Taichi fell to his knees

"Fool, I've killed millions of people and took in all the energy they took in from dueling. I've been doing this for a century and if I was to measure my 'attack points' now it would be farther than nine billion, you can't touch me. I'll leave you to writhe in your own misery for now, Shadow Flare Knight I demand a match soon enough."

And with that the Dark King disappeared. Taichi passed out and as the others gathered near they saw he had passed out with tears in his eyes, bigger than the rest of theirs.


	18. Chapter 18

sorry i've been so long....but i've been hittin my head on my desk for CK since i got more readers on it. I DID NOT FORGET THIS ONE. also to one reader, I WAS JOKING ABOUT SKIPPIN SEASON 3. n.n now on with this one.

* * *

Chapter 18

Memory

The group was hiding out in the new HQ. No one felt like eating, as every meal they forced down tasted like bile. Taichi was out of everything. After he came to, there was something gone from his eyes. Like the gleam vanished from them. Anytime someone spoke it was short and bitter. Justin took over Zohra's responsibilities and keep up the work. Andrew and Craig seemed ready for revenge, keeping their decks up to date as the week went by. Taichi keep to himself, not even talking to his spirits. Finally Andrew couldn't keep things under raps.

"We got to kill him. We can't leave until we do that. I'll make him pay!" He said standing up. Craig nodded his head in agreement, a tear threatening to escape his eye. DarkBlade the Holy stood by him the whole time, his hand on Craig's shoulder. Justin stood up, shaking his head.

"No, he is too powerful. I am sending you three home tomorrow. The planets are set up at noon." He told them, his voice scraping to say the bitter words. Andrew started towards him, ready to shake some sense into him. Justin put his hand up, stopping him. "I can't bear to lose another person close to me for my fight." He told them, fear in his voice.

"Dude, we are in this together now. There is no way I'd forgive myself if I left him to you." Andrew told Justin.

"I wouldn't leave you or anyone else. It became our fight as soon as that man," Craig started, anger and sadness fighting his voice, "Took out Zohra." He finished.

"But you don't see do you. It isn't me he is after, it is the Shadow Flare Knight inside me. I could just let him take over after sending you home. Things would be finished that way." Justin stated, tears in his eyes. At this Dark Magician Girl appeared and slapped Justin across the face.

The smack rang though out the room, making a angry red mark on Justin's face. Justin's eyes where wide with shock, as was everyone's in the room. She looked at Justin, looking extremely crossed. "We _care_ about you too much for that second entity to take over master. Don't _ever_ think that again or I'll use something a little more effective."

Taichi rose out of the spot he basically lived in for the last week and walked over to Justin. When he got there, he looked Justin in the eye and punched him. The force of the punch knocked Justin into the desk chair behind him and he rolled to the opposite wall.

"I am not leaving without Zohra. I will not leave! I love her too much to just turn my back from her. I know in my heart, that she can be saved." He told a very shocked Justin, who's nose was bleeding badly.

As everyone watched Justin, his eyes opened wide. He clutched his head and he hit the floor screaming. Everyone stared at him, seeing his hair fighting to spike up. Andrew, realizing what was happening before the others, ran forward and pulled Justin to his feet. He drew his fist back, ready to punch the Shadow Flare Knight if he broke though.

Justin looked up at them, his face paled and his hair spiked up. Andrew went to punch when the Yami says "Don't you want to save Taichi's woman?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ok ok, andrew and brian stop poking me for the last time! I'll Update when...oh my god i give up. here is the next chapter.......RUSHED! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BRIAN AND ANDREW! I CAN GOOF OFF TILL THE END OF FEB IF I WANT NOW! SO :P

* * *

Chapter 19

A bit of Hope: Another step up for Craig

Andrew followed through with his punch anyway, not holding anything back. Yami stumbled back into the chair Justin had fallen into earlier and tipped backwards. After the crash of chair and person, Yami stood up sporting a nose bleed.

"You don't care for your friend's body too much do you, you see even though I am me it is still his body and he will feel it later." Yami told Andrew, just to get him even more angry.

"What did you say about saving Zohra? Answer me!" Taichi begged, getting on his knees and graveling to him, something Craig and Andrew didn't expect.

"Dude, don't beg him! He is a bastard who is taking over our friend's body! He deserves nothing except a trip to hell paid by me!" Andrew told Taichi, as Craig kinda stayed quiet.

"Andrew, if he knows how to get Zohra back I would do anything for him. I love her too much just to lose her." Taichi told him, not even trying to fight back tears.

"Well, I was going to tell you until Andrew docked me. Now I don't feel like sharing at all." Yami told them, to get Craig to step forward.

"I'll duel you, if I win then you must tell us everything you know." Craig told him, raising his disk.

"How are you going to get the info from me boy? If I lose then I will be pushed back into my _cage_." Yami barked back, not liking the possibility of being forced back into confinement.

"I can enter my master's soul room at any time to speak with you, and with my master's permission I would take anyone willing to go with me." Dark Magician Girl spoke up, aiming her staff at the Yami. "Now raise your disk you monster!"

"Fine, Duel!" He declared, a darker duel disk appearing on his arm with deck inserted. The disk looked like the one Jaden used as the Supreme King.

Craig: "My move first! Perfect, I set one monster face down and end my turn!"

Yami: "Draw. I play Harsh Burial (_spell card_). I can send three cards from my deck to the grave in exchange for paying 1500 life points and not being allowed to summon this turn. I discard three Underground Mutts. Turn end with a face down spell or trap."

Craig: "Draw! I tribute my face down Giant Solder of Stone for my Bow Knight.( lvl 4 1900 atk) I can only special summon Bow Knight by tributing one defense monster on my field. When I do this I can Discard one card from my hand to Summon Bow Synchron to the field.(800 atk) I tune my Bow Synchron to my Bow Knight! The four winds provide excellent cover. Attack the enemy with your matchless fury! Synchro Summon, Silveneste the Archer of the Winds!(2400 atk). I activate Silveneste's effect. I select a card in my grave and I get to add it to my hand if it is anything but a synchro monster. I select Chaos Knight! I can still summon this turn so I will summon Blade Synchron and tribute him for Chaos Knight's Special Summon in attack mode (lvl 4 1850 atk). I was required to tribute one monster in attack mode with 1000 attack points or less to summon him. Now his effect activates. If Blade Synchron, Chaotic Synchron, and Bow Synchron are in my grave when this card is summoned I can add them back to my deck and, after shuffling, pick up a card. If it is a level four or lower monster I get to special summon it. The card is, Holy Knight. He is a level four or lower monster so I get to summon him, ignoring his summoning requirements since it was by the effect of Chaos Knight. Come forth, Holy Knight!(lvl 5 2000 atk). Now, for the card Justin gave me a long time ago. I play Bonds of Allegiance! This spell card selects three tuner monsters from my deck and lets you randomly choose one of them. I get to summon the chosen one and add the other two back to my deck. This will cost me 2000 life points to play though. Here are the three which one do you pick?"

Yami: "To get your turn to end already I'll pick the middle one."

Craig: "You choose, Chaotic Synchron. I summon him in attack mode! (400 atk) Now Holy Knight's effect kicks in. If a monster is summoned by a spell card effect I can summon a Blade Synchron from my deck, hand, or graveyard. I summon Blade Synchron from my deck in attack mode! Now, I tune My level 3 Blade Synchron to my level 5 Holy Knight. Fallen warriors lend their strength. become the vassal of war you were born to become! Darkblade the Holy, Come forth!(2800 atk) Next I tune my level 2 Chaotic Synchron to my level 4 Chaos Knight! Redemption is a widely sought after thing, find your salvation on this field of battle! Come forth, Lightblade the Chaotic! (2400 atk) Now due to Lightblade's effect I get to draw one card! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down!"

Yami: "You do what!"

_Power Wall is destroyed_

Craig: "Now Darkblade, Silveneste, and Lightblade attack him directly!"

_Craig 6000 Yami 400_

"Turn end!"

Yami: "Nice move, now it is my turn! Draw! During my standby phase my Underworld Mutts in the grave activate their effects. If they are sent from my deck to the grave I get to summon them the next standby phase. Rise!(lvl 2 500 def) Next I summon Underworld Trainer! (900 atk) I tune my level 2 Underworld Trainer to my three Underworld Mutts(lvl 6 total!). These pitiful souls give you strength to burn all! Rise above and reign supreme! Synchro Summon, my dark light! Shadow Flare Dragon (3000 atk)! Now attack his Darkblade the Holy with Dark Flare Burst!"

_Craig 5800 Yami 400_

"Turn end with a face down"

Craig: "Draw! I play the spell, Fallen Hope! I can activate this while a "Blade Series" monster is in the grave and at least one is on the field. One of the Blade Series monsters gain 500 attack points for every Blade Series monster in the graveyard. I add 500 points to Lightblade the Chaotic! (2900) Next I play a spell card, Wind Bolt! I can activate this spell when Silveneste is either on the Field or in my Graveyard. I can select one monster you control and cut it's attack points or defense points by 1000 by removing Silveneste from play.(_Shadow Flare Dragon's attack points lower to 2000 as Silveneste is removed from play_) You have anything to stop this, if not I have won."

* * *

a note here, SURPRISE CRAIG! these are the new blade series cards i created for you. PM me latter when you read this so i don't spoil it for you and i'll send you the 4 card spects. Hope you don't mind me adding them in here. Just showing you what I worked to do for you. I'll also help you figure out how to get em in your story.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay guys i am sorry that this took so long to do. I just burnt out on it so i took a break. (also mmo's got me hooked badly x.x) but i got this chapter done n.n. enjoy

* * *

Chapter 20

One thing into another

Yami: "Don't be too sure, you're still wet behind the ears. There is no way you can defeat me."

Craig: "Oh yeah? Watch me! Now Lightblade attack Shadow Flare Dragon!"

Yami: "Oh yeah? Go Negate Attack! This stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase. Next turn you will burn, and I will make it slow."

Craig: "There isn't a next turn for your dragon. During my end phase my Wind Bolt's second effect kicks in."

Yami: "Go ahead and try to destroy my cards. I'll just make things so much harder on you if you try."

Craig: "During the end phase if the monster I targeted with Wind Bolt isn't destroyed, I gain 1000 life points and deal 1000 damage to the owner of the targeted card."

Yami: "You do what? Wait a minute, this isn't possible! (_A blast of wind came from Shadow Flare Dragon, healing Craig's points to 6800 and finishing off Yami's 400)_

_game_

"I—I will not go alone! I refuse it!" Yami yells. He sends out a strand of Shadow Magic at Craig, to have Andrew jump in the way. Next thing that happens, is Andrew and Yami/Justin pass out.

"Get the hell away from me you furry bastard!" Yami yells.

Andrew wakes up to see a dark room, and Yami being held in a seal. In that seal, it looked like he couldn't move, but he wasn't restricted by a visible bond. Just outside the seal was Kuriboh, doing everything it could to bug Yami.

"Heh, so this is where you are." Andrew tells Kuriboh. Kuriboh jumps up and down, seeming like it's laughing.

"You, I challenge you to a duel! Winner takes your body and loser stays here in the seal." Yami tells Andrew.

"Why should I have to barter with the likes of a sealed up demon thats past his prime?" Andrew burns

"So you don't care about Bryan?"

"Bryan is far smarter than that. Don't ever try and make me second guess my friends abilities. Proof of that is he is still walking around in this world, not like a crippled imp like you could ever understand. heh what a leech." Andrew replies

"What about Austin, Kenny, and a nice old lady named Freda?"

Andrew crossed his arms, a little worry on his face. "Show me! Show me proof!"

Yami nods and makes a light hole open in the darkness. Inside Andrew sees his mom, Freda, with Bryan, Austin, Kenny, and a few others he hung out with back home. They where in shadows, like smoke and pain and suffering showed on their faces.

"The King has sent more forces into your world to draw you in. I can watch his movements with a second sight of mine. Now if you want out of Justin's mind you will have to win a duel against me."

Andrew's rage shows in his face. He turns to Yami and holds his fist out threatening. "Guess I have no choice. But one thing, I don't care if you are in Justin's body I will destroy you! Then maybe if, and when I'm finished beating you out of him, I will find a way to resurrect him."

"Oh, I'd be careful here. If you use too much attack power it won't be me suffering. We are in his mind, so if you use too much power then you'll destroy his memories. Wouldn't want him to forget anything important like his own mother would you?" Yami taunts.

"Destroy his what?" Andrew asks. Kuriboh jumps up and down in front of Andrew, nodding to show it is true.

"Yeah, any attack that hits with more than 1000 points will damage his memory beyond repair." Yami says. "He could end up retarded."

Andrew clinched his fists, trying to figure out what to do. With his deck, most of his monsters would cause serious damage to Justin. Kuriboh floated in front of Andrew, a ball of light in his hands. He fired it into Andrew's empty duel disk and a deck of cards appeared.

"What, use this?" Andrew asked. Kuriboh 'smiled' and bobbed up and down. "Alright. You ready Impy?"

"Duel"

Andrew: "I'll go first. Draw! No your kidding me. These cards? You where making them for Justin weren't you?(directed to Kuriboh[who nods]) Well, lets see what it has got. I summon Kuri Atrum!(atk 300 200 def. It looks like a dark purple Kuriboh with black claws. It's bright green eyes stood out clearly.) and activate the field spell: Sanctuary of Kuri!"

**The sanctuary spread out, having different elements. One being a mountain, followed by a volcano, a Ocean, A holy looking field of flowers, a dark looking forest, and a dessert. It spread out, covering every bit evenly. In the center was a fountain that ran clean water continuously. **

"Turn end."

Yami: "Is this the best you got for me? Ha! Draw! I summon Mad Dog of Darkness(1900) and attack your Kuri Atrum."

Andrew: "This is where I activate it's effect! By discarding him to the grave from my hand I am allowed to negate one attack."

Yami: "Hate to brake it to you he is on your field!"

Andrew: "But my Sanctuary of Kuri lets me discard a card in hand while he is on the field once per turn per monster instead. So I discard Kuri Incenta for the effect! Your attack is blocked!"

The fountain in the center of the field sent energy out to Kuri Atrum, in return sent that energy to blocking the attack. Mad Dog of Darkness fell back, looking like it was denied a truly good meal.

Yami: "Damn it all. I'll end turn."

Andrew: "During my end phase I can return a Kuri monster from the grave to my hand if it was discarded by a Kuri monster's effect at the cost of 500 life points if Sanctuary of Kuri is up. So I pay 500 to return Kuri Incenta to my hand! Now I draw! I'll summon Kuri Ventus in attack mode! (300 atk and looks like a green Kuriboh with blue eyes.) That is it with one face down."

_Andrew 7500 Yami 8000_

Yami: "Draw! I will do good, let Shadow Flare Dragon stop you. I summon the tuner monster Underworld Fighter(1000 atk lvl 4). I tune my lvl 4 Underworld fighter to my Mad Dog of Darkness! These pitiful souls give you strength to burn all! Rise above and reign supreme! Synchro Summon, my dark light! Shadow Flare Dragon!"

Andrew: I play Kuri Ventus's effect! When a monster is summoned I can discard him to the grave to return that monster to the top of the owner's deck! But since he is a Kuri monster I get to discard a different card instead. I discard my Kuri Incenta!"

Yami: "Wait, what!"

Andrew: "There is no hope, as long as these two monster remain on the field you can't touch me!"


	21. Chapter 21

WOOT BURN OUT WORE OFF, SOME WHAT SO HERE IS A SMALL CHAPPY! I got to do a lot of work for the next one....you'll see why.

* * *

Chapter 21

On to the guard!

"Dark Magician Girl, any idea what is going on?" Craig asked, checking Andrew's condition. They had Andrew and Justin's unconscious bodies laying on the beds. Taichi was watching over Justin with Dark Magician Girl trying to look into Justin's mind.

"Something is blocking me out of my master's mind, I cannot tell." She replied

"Damn! It's been three hours now and they are not waking up! Something has to be going on!" Craig said, upset.

"Andrew is waking up!" Taichi said, noticing the change.

Andrew sat up, rubbing his head where he fell on the floor, and looked around.

"That, was the longest duel I have ever done." He said, to get a puzzled look from everyone in the room.

"A duel?" Craig asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Justin's Yami isn't too happy in his seal, and he challenged me to a duel for info. But if I lost he would get my body instead." Andrew explained. "I never want to use a Kuriboh again....that was just horrible!"

"Kuriboh? What do you mean?" Taichi asked

"I had to poke direct damage on that damn Yami for 300 a turn, 300!" He cried, shaking his head.

"O.....k" Taichi said as Craig helped the now conscious Justin out of bed.

"Alright, Andrew next time you punch me remember I STILL FEEL IT!" Justin snapped.

"Too bad, live with it and learn to put a leash on that damn Yami of your's." He said back

"Anyway, lets think here." Taichi said, cooling a few heads. "We need to defeat the Dark King, but to do that we need to break into his fortress. Any idea how to do that?"

"Yeah I know exactly how." Craig said, pulling out a card. "I got this spell the day we came here, just haven't had the time to add it to my deck."

Justin took the card and read it. "Ruby's Portal....Summon one monster from your deck to the opponent's side of the field, then revive one monster from the grave to the field ignoring all summoning requirements. That monster's level is increased by one and it's attack is lowered to zero, destroy both monsters at the end phase. I see, you plan on teleporting one of us inside his castle with this, but then there is the destruction part."

"I know, but your deck prevents destruction so could you end up stopping that?" He asked.

"I can, I got the perfect card for that." Andrew said, flashing his My Body as a Shield. "Teleport me and I'll use my Graverobber trap to use Ruby's Portal again to bring the next one." Andrew said.

"I'll be second, I got a spell just for that anyway." Taichi said, flashing a card that no one could read due to the Japanese text.

Alright, lets do this then." Justin said.

"Ruby, guide Andrew to the castle please." Craig said to a monster spirit that appeared beside him. She looked to be a older Magician of Faith. She nodded as Craig activated the spell card, making Andrew fade out of view.

Andrew faded into a room looking to be a part of a big castle. But the second he was free from the magic of the spell, daggers appeared all around and dashed towards him. As they did, a warrior in Black armor wielding two swords deflected all of them. He turned his helmed face towards Andrew and nodded.

"Thanks Dark Blade." Andrew said, as Taichi appeared beside him. He dusted off his pants and nodded to Andrew.

"Alright, Ruby's portal has to recharge before he can send Justin and then himself so that will take about five minutes for both." Taichi explained.

"Gah! More waiting! Alright that is it we'll defeat the dark king now then! Lets go!" Andrew said, trying to walk off up the stair case, but to be held back by Taichi

"Justin said for us to wait up on him alright. He also said that you needed to calm down at times and I agree." Taichi said.

Andrew turned around, eyes twitching. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he yelled, forgetting the whole point of stealth. As soon as he said that, a knight of some kind came down the stairs, duel disk in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Alright here is a shorty lol, it will work though. And for andrew i did find a episode where dark blade was summoned, Chazz summons him against Jaden in season 3 while a zombie and fuses it with Pitch dark.

* * *

Chapter 22

Don't question Gold

"Great Andrew, look what you did." Taichi said, getting ready to duel.

"We can take em, we can take the entire castle if we needed to." Andrew said.

"Really? Fine then. How is this deal Andrew I take it?" The knight said

"Deal?" Andrew said

"We'll duel, but I get to start with 16000 life points. This is a test of your true strength. If you can beat me that way, then you can proceed and I won't alert the other guards. But you must also use a deck you never used before, there are plenty of cards over there but I'll only give you five minutes to build a deck." The Knight challenged.

"What? No way!" Taichi started, to have Andrew smile and say "Sure thing, you could start with 20000 for all I care."

"Fine I'll begin with 20000 points." The knight said as he activated his disk. "Go make a deck."

"Here don't worry about that, use this deck." Taichi said as Andrew started over that way. He held out a Golden deck box, opened with a deck inside.

"What is this, your beast beat down? I've ran beat down before." Andrew said.

"No, it isn't my main deck. This is my King's deck. It is the strongest deck I have, but I prefer my main deck to this one. This should suffice." Taichi said.

"Alright thanks Taichi, I won't lose." Andrew said as he placed the deck in his desk and turned to the knight.

"Duel!"

Knight: "My turn first. Draw! I set three face down cards and tribute the spells I set for Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder(4000 atk). Turn end."

Andrew: "Great, a Sacred Beast the first turn. Draw! Uh, Taichi as much as I like the language, I can't read this!"

Andrew showed him the Japanese text cards, clueless. A vile of light fell over his eyes and he blinked twice, staring at the card.

"It changed to English? Oh well, no time to complain."

Andrew read the cards in his hands, and as he finished the last one he started laughing maniacally.

"You have got to be kidding me. Well, time to crush a few pawns. I play the spell, Order of The Dragon God! I get to activate this card if you control monsters and I do not. By paying half of my life points I get to summon a very special card. I summon from my deck, Winged God-Dragon of Ra!"

Justin and Craig just arrived as Andrew stated the card's name, and stared as the orb appeared. It slowly changed into the shape of the monster, better known in English as The Winged Dragon of Ra!

"Now, Order of The Dragon God adds attack points to Ra equal to the amount I paid. That is 4000 attack points."

Ra's attack points matched the power of Hamon quickly. The two roared at each other, ready to rip the other one apart to prove their Divinity.

Knight: "Well, the God of Ra is nice, but if you attack now then you'll just destroy him as well."

Andrew: "Thanks to Order of The Dragon God I can use his effect to destroy one monster on the field by paying 1000 life points once without paying life points. So I'll do that now! Destroy Hamon now!"

Ra turned to golden flame, and charged right through the sacred beast as if it was butter. Hamon exploded with such force everyone was blown off their feet. After wards, Andrew stood up quickly and pointed to the man.

"Now! Attack Winged God-Dragon of Ra!"

Ra charged up a ball of fire in it's halo thing on it's back and fired it at the Knight. The Knight was thrown back down to the ground

Andrew 4000, Knight 16000

"Nice hit, but now I'll finish this. Your Ra will be destroyed at the end phase thanks to your card." The knight said.

"There won't be a end phase, I'm ending it here!"

"What!?"


	23. Chapter 23

Holy shit, I do believe this is the longest chapter i've ever wrote for a RL chapter. Now, I plan on going back and revising all my rl chapters to include more detail. I won't change the chapters beyond that. I'll start back in season one and do it in my extra extra free time. For now, enjoy this. After taking a long break i can write my stories without head pains again and i am loving it. I've obtained new insparations and fresh ideas. best thing i can say is "I'm back!"

* * *

Ch 23

Sinister Seal, Knight's demise

Rowan and Craig come through the portal with Andrew yelling

"Obelisk, finish him now!"

Obelisk the Tormentor had 8000 atk points, and was crushing a guy in his fists. The guy disappeared once his life points hit zero, and the duel ended. Taichi shuddered and turned to greet the other two.

"Did I just see a Egyptian God?" Craig asked. Andrew nodded back to him "Dang, when did you get those?"

"They're mine, it's my king status deck." Taichi informed him. "He had to use a deck he hadn't used before."

"So a God deck? Doesn't sound like you Andrew." Justin asked. He shrugged and started to the staircase.

They climbed endless steps, without a single landing. It was like a tower that was reaching it's fifteenth story. The group stopped and rested, sitting on the stairs.

"Guys, I don't like this." Craig said

Andrew shrugged and said "It's good exercise, you'll be fine."

"No I mean, we're in enemy territory and we've yet to hit a landing after five hundred thousand steps nor we've seen a single guard." Craig said.

"You've counted the steps?" Justin asked.

"No, Silveneste did."

"Why would she do that?" Taichi asked to have her appear.

"A true archer always knows her possession on the battlefield. My strongest bolt can only go so far, and I count the steps to know where we are so I can aim properly." She retorted.

"Oh."

"I agree with Craig, I don't like this. Dark Magician? Dark Magician Girl?" Justin called. The two magicians appeared with a questioning look. "Do you feel any magic on this stairway?"

The magicians closed their eyes and focused a moment. Slowly, Dark Magician nodded.

"It's a very faint trace of magic." He replied. "It's a walking Illusion. Something to destroy spell cards would help, but anything too loud could alert everyone in the place. So, negating the spell would be best."

"So Dark Magic Attack, Mystical Space Typhoon, Heavy Storm, Giant Truenade are all bad ideas. Anyone have anything else to negate spells without destroying?" Justin asked.

"I have my Spell Canceler" Andrew said, pulling the card out of his old DD deck. He summoned it and the illusion faded around them. They where on a landing with large oaken wooden doors.

"Good call Craig." Taichi said. Craig smiled and the group turned to the doors. On the doors was inscribed in large letters:

Welcome Duelists, I hope you enjoyed all that exercise if you didn't figure out my spell sooner.

Since you want to challenge me so badly, I thought I'd give you the perfect warm ups before hand.

Pass each challenge to get to me, no guard except the duelist on that floor will confront you.

Defeat the duelist at their own game to continue up, but the guardian picks who he duels.

I hope to see you, Shadow Flare Knight.

DKA

The group stood there in shock. He knew they where coming. Andrew walked up to the door, and shoved it open.

"GIVE ME THE CHALLENGE THEN! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!" He shouted into the room to get a echo back.

Inside was a large stadium. The floor was a race track, and sitting on the track's edge five feet from the door stood the guardian. He was a black guy with dread locks. He had a horrifying scar on his left eye, and his right eye was bloodshot. He sat on a D-Wheel, that looked like Jack's Wheel of Fortune except it was black with two large spikes coming out the sides, and laughed. He spoke, his voice sounding like he ate a bucket of nails for lunch. "Fine then, come on in all."

The group walked in, and the doors slammed shut behind them and disappeared.

"Now, I'll duel the one called Craig."

"I challenged you, don't you ignore me!" Andrew said making a fist.

"Your duel is on another landing boy now hush down. Now, here are my rules. First, we'll be doing a riding duel using speed world." He said.

Andrew took a breath and said "Fine, I hate speed world. Take him out Craig."

"If Craig loses, you all lose and are absorbed."

"WHAT!?"

"And, if he wins he'll get cards created for him by the realm. The better the duel, the more cards your rewarded with." The man finished. He pointed to a D-wheel on the other side of him, and Craig gasped in shock.

The D-wheel was similar to Yusie's D-Wheel, except it was Black. Also, the duel disk on it was designed more modern and with warrior related art. The deck cuff, what I call the holder of the disk and deck on a D-wheel like Yusie's, and helmet appeared on him as he stepped forward to sit on the marvel. He took a moment to change his deck into a speed deck, seeing he only owned one copy of most of his cards, and loaded his deck in. It shuffled and the D-wheels activated.

**Duel Mode, Riding Mode, Standby.**

"Wait, Riding mode?" Craig asked as the purple veal of speed world spreed out from the D-Wheels.

"Yes, you must also show skill in riding. So, lets see how you can handle it." He said. "First one to take the curve picks who goes first."

"Right, fine."

They took off at the same time, speeding towards the turn. Craig was on the outer side of the two and as they came to the turn, the man let his D-Wheel drift towards him. The spike would have impaled his tire, but Craig braked back in time. It cost him the right to pick, but he was still in the duel.

Man: "Haha, that was fun! I'll go, Draw!"

Andrew: "Dude! Your fucking cheep! If you make Craig lose then I'll kill you! Even if I have to jump down there and eat you with my head as it's disappearing I will do it!"

Man: "I'll just watch for weaklings then. Anyway, I'll set two face downs and end turn."

Justin and Taichi had to work together with Des Kangaroo to keep Andrew in his seat. Craig drew his card, almost losing it because he drew in the turn. He managed to keep both the D-Wheel and his card. He placed it into the Hand holder and glanced at it as he hit the straight stretch.

**Man: 8000/ 1SC Craig: 8000/ 1SC**

Craig: 'Lets see, not too many monsters. I got The Mercenary Hero Lv 5, Blade Synchron, Speed spell- Angel Baton, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and Bow Synchron. Only thing I can do for now is set either Bow or Blade Synchron and tribute them next turn. Of course, I can always go for a direct attack.' "I summon Blade Synchron in attack mode![1000atk]"

Man: "Fine, Trap Activate! Gathering strength!"

Craig: "Shit, what does that do?"

Man: "You can summon one monster from your hand, regardless of level and let it stand as any level monster you want."

Craig: "Whoa, wait a minute what?"

Man: "I get half the amount of Speed Counters of that level though rounded down."

Craig: "I see..well, I'll summon The Mercenary Hero Level 5! I'll leave his level be."

**Man: 8000/ 3 SC Craig: 8000/ 1 SC**

"Next, I'll tune my level three Blade Synchron to my level five Mercenary warrior of Demon's blood, I ask you to aid our cause and bring forth the light! Synchro Summon, Darkblade the Holy!"

Darkblade Appeared in a flash of green light, sort of air dashing beside of Craig as they drove around the next turn. But a sinister light appeared around DarkBlade, and wrapped around him. It pulled him back, and he shattered in a roar of pain.

"Darkblade!"

Man: "Trap activate, Synchro-seal! This destroys any synchro monster you try to summon!"

Craig : "you set me up for that!"

Man: "Of course:

Craig: "I'll set a face down and end turn."

Man: "Draw"

**Man: 8000/ 4 SC Craig: 8000/ 2SC**

"I'll summon Syon Knight in attack mode![1500atk] Now attack him directly!"

Craig: "Scrap Iron Scarecrow stops the attack and resets itself."

man: "Typical. When Syon's attack is negated I draw one card. I'll set three face downs and end my turn. Also at end phase Syon Knight's attack points fall to zero until my standby phase."

Craig: "Draw!"

**Man: 8000/ 5SC Craig: 8000/ 3SC**

Craig took the turn nice and easy, and looked at his hand. Angel Baton, Bow Synchron, and Blade Archer was in his hand. He picked up Angel Baton and slid it into spell slot.

"Speed Spell activate, Angel Baton! I can use this with two speed counters or more, I'll draw two cards now and discard one card in hand."

He swiftly draws his cards, and places them into holder. He turns back to the track to realize he's about to go straight off the turn, he quickly grabs the other handle and peels around the corner. As he came out of the turn, his D-wheel wobbled but he straighted out.

'Whoa, almost lost it there. Anyway, lets see. I drew Speed Spell-Speed Forgiveness and Blade Reincarnation. That's good, I can bring back Darkblade the Holy!' "I'll set one face down spell or trap, then summon Blade Archer[1200 atk]. Since you where so kind to leave your monster open I'll risk taking it down. Attack with swift bolt!"

**Man: 6800/ 4SC Craig: 8000/ 3SC**

Man: "When Syon Knight is destroyed by a monster with less than fifteen hundred attack points I can Summon one monster from your hand that has lower than 1500 attack points. According to the duel monitor, you have one named Bow Synchron, summon that."

Craig: "Fine, Bow Synchron in defense mode![1000 def]"

Man: "Now, Trap activate! Devil Tuning! If you have a Synchro monster that can be Synchro summoned, you must synchro summon it now."

Craig: "WHAT! Well, I can..I have to tune my level four Bow Synchron to my level three Blade Archer. Archer of angels blood, come forth and guide our hands with the sacred winds, here she comes, Silveneste, Archer of the winds."

Silveneste Appeared in a gust of wind from her tuned spot, loading her crossbow and aiming at the man coldly. He laughed and opened a trap.

Man: "Synchro Seal activate! I'll destroy Silveneste the Archer of Winds."

As Silveneste is destroyed, she screams in pain. Craig flinches at this, but rides on. He griped the handles harder, anger getting to him.

"Now, finally I activate this trap. Synchro Defied. If a Synchro monster is destroyed when special summoned then the owner of that Synchro Monster must Special Summon another Synchro monster. This is counted as a Synchro Summon."

Craig opened his eyes wide. He knew what was happening now. He reluctantly summoned Lightblade the Chaotic to the field and the man opened his final trap.

"Double Take activate!"

Craig: 'Thank god it wasn't Synchro Seal. I can't lose Lightblade at this point too.'

Man: "This allows me to let this act as a trap in my grave by paying two thousand points. I pick Synchro Seal."

Craig: "NO!"

Lightblade is destroyed before he could say a word. Craig, his anger at it's peak, set a card and shouted "Turn End!"

Man: "Draw!"

**Man: 4800/ 5SC Craig: 8000/ 4SC**

"Now, I summon Syon Fighter[2000 atk]. Syon Fighter attacks!"

Craig: "I activate the trap card, Blade Reincarnation! I can special summon a blade series monster from my grave, I select Darkblade the Holy!"

A large red X appears on Craig's duel screen. On the X it says Card Unable to be summoned.

* * *

This chapter i started a new style for the duel format. Kinda like they changed it in the japanese verson of 5'Ds. Rate and review please, and Craig i'm sorry it took longer than a hour but i 'think' you'll love it or kill me for it either way XD.


	24. Chapter 24

Alright, you have the epic chapters where the main character(s) fall back a step then you get the shorter time frames when they seam like they come in control. This isn't one of those chapters, sorry Craig. On with his sufferin...i mean on with the chapter!

Please note, the blade series is a series i started creating for Craig. Please don't use this series without his permission as they are his cards.

* * *

Chapter 24

Regroup

Craig: "Why can't I summon Darkblade? Fine, I'll select Silveneste!"

The same red X appeared on his screen. Franticly he called out "Lightblade!" to receive the same X. The man he was dueling laughed evilly.

"What did you do! Is this rigged?"

Man: "Far from it, a monster destroyed by Synchro Seal cannot be played for the rest of the duel. You have to go without them."

Justin: "What!? That card is pretty powerful for play now a days."

Craig: "I...can't use them?" 'I can't even feel their spirits. Shoot, I could summon Ruby later but what good would that do me, he still could have one more plus another way to use them from anywhere. What do I do now? Blade Master isn't going to be any good here either."

Man: "So, I was right. Synchro monsters are you only weapon. Good thing I did pick you! Well, continue with your turn!"

Andrew turned to Justin and Taichi and sighed. "Guys, this is going to get to him big time. I've only seen him use his Synchro monsters to win."

Justin shook his head and said "He can do it, even though synchro monsters are over used now that's not his only option. I helped him the other night."

Taichi turned to Justin and gave him a questioning look and he smiled. "Just watch, you'll see him bring out the power of his new blade series deck."

The guys nodded and turned back to the duel. Craig thought for a moment and then

Craig: "I'll summon Blade Archer to the field![1200 atk]"

Man: "Finally, now I attack with Syon Fighter attack!"

Craig : "Scrap Iron Scarecrow stops you!"

Man: "Turn end."

Craig: "Draw!"

**Man 4800 / 6 SC Craig 8000 / 5 SC**

Craig: "I set a face down spell or trap, now I attack with Blade Archer!"

Man: " Your crazy kid, your monster pales to my 2000 atk point monster."

Craig: "Blade Archer's effect! This card can attack directly! Go, Swift Bolt!"

Blade Archer took aim and shot right into the man's D-wheel, sending him off balance. The man spun on the track a few times but recovered and came up to be even with Craig.

**Man 3600 / 5 SC Craig 8000 / 5 SC**

Craig: "During the end phase that this monster dealt battle damage to my opponent it is destroyed. But I can sacrifice a spell or trap to summon it back. I'll tribute Blade Reincarnation!"

Man: "Tic, draw!"

**Man 3600 / 6 SC Craig 8000 / 6 SC**

"Now, I play Speed Spell-Battle Winds! If I have six or more speed counters than this card has our monsters battle with no interruptions from Trap cards or spell cards."

Craig: "Chain with the counter trap, Blade Show of a Warrior! This trap negates a card that targets a Blade series monster on the field and returns it to the deck and shuffles your deck."

Man: "Damn you...End turn."

Craig: "Draw!"

**Man 3600 / 7 SC Craig 8000 / 7 SC**

Andrew nodded and turned to Justin and asked "So, where did he get these cards?"

Justin laughed and said "On one of our jobs, Craig did such a good job that the old dude gave him a bunch of cards. He also told him that Darkblade, Silveneste, and Lightblade where a part of a large series called the Blade Series. He gave Craig a lot of cards that dealt with the series that day. I sat down with him and helped him with the deck. It's main focus is the Synchro summoning, but it has a great back up with effect monsters that have more varying effects than the Roid and Elemental Hero fusion monsters combined. Their true strength is their effects supported by the traps for them."

Taichi whistled and Andrew Laughed. "Archetypes where you specialty when it came to deck building after all. So, this is a good test to see if it worked. Mainly cause your deck building skills are something...to be …..they flat out suck."

"Geeze thanks."

Craig: 'I drew Wind Bolt, things could turn around. I can't play it now though, or Speed World will eat me alive.' "Alright, Blade Archer Will attack directly!"

**Man 2400 / 6 SC Craig 8000 / 7 SC**

Craig: "I'll end turn there."

Man: "Draw!"

**Man 2400 / 7 SC Craig 8000 / 8 SC**

Taichi: "He's not doing bad, so far he's got a pretty good lead on this guy on life points."

Andrew: "Even though he's lost some of his ace cards, that could affect his game some."

Justin: "He's just like you Andrew, you take out his ace he gets pissed and pulls something out of his ass to kick you in the face. Just watch."

Man: "Thanks to that attack, your Blade Archer was destroyed. Now to lock your graveyard up. I set a trap card and end my turn."

Craig: "Draw!"

**Man 2400 / 8 SC Craig 8000 / 9 SC**

Craig: 'I drew Blade Fencer, I have a chance here. I just got to play things right.'

Man: "Trap open! Last chance for the fallen!"

Craig: 'Shit I don't like the sound of that..'

Man: "This trap makes you draw six new cards, me as well. After this, neither of us can draw a card for seven turns except by card effects. Also, we special summon one monster to the field each."

As the two took the turn, they drew their cards and picked out a monster carefully.

Craig: "Blade Fencer attack mode![1900 atk]"

Man: "Syon Assault attack mode [1800 atk]"

The man smirked as they took the next turn and Craig stared him down. Justin, Andrew, and Taichi watched with careful eyes and unknowing to them, a cloaked figure stood watching them from the top of the room. The drew a card from their deck and looked at the Synchro monster. Finished with what they needed, they returned the card to the Battle City Duel Disk on their arm and vanished in the shadows.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, i feel bad because i couldn't draw this out any more. This went really bad, but I still cut it off. Think of it as comity releaf(and a breather for poor craig after two weeks of waiting) in the epic duel. Don't worry though, it's not over yet. Read on read on. -puts on armor to prevent glomp injuries-

* * *

Chapter 25

Don't make me pull this duel runner over!

**Man 2400 / 8 SC Craig 8000 / 9 SC**

Craig: 'Lets see...I have Blade Fencer on the field. Then I also have the three signature cards for DarkBlade and the others. Scrap Iron Scarecrow for protection, Speed spell speed forgiveness for later. What's left..Blade Defender, Speed spell Over Boost, Blade Tribunal, and..Lance Synchron? Where did that card come from? I don't remember adding it into my deck.'

Craig Looked at the new monster he drew carefully. It showed a small girl with a lance, holding it forward with a determined look on her face. The girl resembled Bow Synchron in a way. Level one, earth warrior. 300 attack and 100 defense points, a tuner-effect monster.

Lady: "Hey Dark! It's my turn, send me out!"

Craig "Huh, who was that?"

Lady: "I want to avenge my sister, let me go out."

Craig "Your sister? Who are you?"

Lady: "See that tuner you drew, play it and summon me!"

Craig "I can't, you saw what happened to the others. He wants me to synchro summon."

Lady "He's not a treat if he doesn't have a Trap on the field. Get my ass out there or by God I'll play it myself and summon myself!"

Craig "Alright alright, geese."

Lady "Don't make me pull that duel runner over kid! I may be younger than Silveneste but I can still kick a good ass here and there!

Craig would take the turn, looking forward at the man riding ahead. He'd nod and summon the Lance Synchron.

Craig "Lance Synchron in attack mode!(300) Now.."

Lady "Wait, use her effect first. Then summon me after the battle."

Craig "Her effect?"

Lady "Yeah. As long as she remains face up on the field a level four and lower blade series monster can attack directly.

Craig "Battle, Blade Fencer attack him directly!"

Man "What?! How are you doing that."

Craig "When Lance Synchron is on the field, once per turn a level four or lower blade series monster can attack you directly."

**Man 500 / 7 SC Craig 8000 / 9 SC**

"Then, I tune my level one Lance Synchron to my level four Blade Fencer! Come forth! Glenda, the Trench fighter of the Plains!(3000 def)"

Man "So, Synchro summon when you know I can't use Synchro Seal. That's somewhat smart. Too bad I have a speed spell to remove from play a Synchro monster in Hand. You've lost boy, relying in weak cards like that."

Glenda had short brown hair, her face had some caked dirt to it. Her nails where kept short, she wore brown armor that looked like dirt, and carried a long lance. The lance was elegant in design, unlike the rest of her attire.

Craig "Now, you may have destroyed Silveneste's Body, but not her spirit or soul! Time to reunite these sisters, I play the spell card Wind Bolt. I may take 2000 life point damage for playing a non-speed spell card but It is worth every point to take Syon fighter down 1000 attack points."

Man "What good will that do you kid when you've already went through your battle phase?"

Craig "Tell that to the pissed off woman standing with her pissed off sister."


	26. Chapter 26

YAY FOR DEVELOPMENT! enjoy~

The next chapter will be written when I finish my next task. IGNORE ME

* * *

Chapter 26

A win and loss

Silveneste's spirit stood next to Glenda. They glared down the man before them, and he just laughed. "What's a spirit gonna do to me kid, besides women are week."

Silveneste handed her bow to Glenda, who loaded her lance onto it. The crossbow enlarged in size and the two took it together.

"Really, then take our hatred, and tell the devil yes we're up." Glenda said, as they pulled the trigger together. The lance sunk into Syon Fighter, and his attack dropped down to 1000. Silveneste then faded with a grin, as Syon Fighter was pushed right beside the man's D-wheel.

"Turn end!" Craig yelled, to have the lance explode in a gust of wind. The wind blew the man off the track, and into the stands where Andrew was sitting. As the man started to disappear, Andrew jumped down and shoved his foot in the man's ribs.

"Too bad wind bolt deals a thousand damage to you at the end phase if the monster isn't destroyed." Andrew told him. He'd then dig his foot into his ribs farther saying "And that is for downing Craig and his cards."

The man then disappeared, flipping Craig off and the "light" left from him formed a card that flew to Craig. He took it and looked to see a continuous spell called Uni. There was no picture, or an effect. Craig got off his D-wheel and it turned into a card, slipping into his hand. The card text stated, play the card to summon your D-Wheel when needed. Craig put it into his deck box, and meet up with the others.

"Craig, why was you worried about losing again? You only took 2000 due to wind bolt, and your the one who did it to yourself. Not him." Andrew told him

"Well, good game Craig!" Justin said with a smile. They then turned to the door as Andrew stepped forward boldly.

"Alright, off to MY challenge!" he said and started to run up the steps as Taichi said "Wait it might be a". Then, a scrap Iron Scare Crow popped up and smacked Andrew in the face, forcing him to roll back to the bottom of the stairs. He'd then jump up with his fists up going "Who, what, who did that, come here and fight bastard!" to have Craig tap him on the shoulder and point at the Scarecrow reseting as Taichi finished "Trap."

"Oh no, I'll finish this!" Andrew said, rushing. He'd try to duck under the Scarecrow, which worked on the first one. A second one popped up and nailed him in the face, sending him back down to the bottom of the stairs. He'd then rush, and try to jump over them. He got good air, but one came down from the Ceiling and from both sides of the wall and threw him back. He landed on his back.

Justin coughed and muttered "Jinzo negates traps." to get a glare from Andrew.

As Andrew stood to play Jinzo, a cloaked figure jumped down from the ceiling and stood in front of the group. They activated a Battle City Duel disk and pointed at Justin.

"Uh...great.." Justin said, getting his deck ready. Andrew jumped in the way though, going "Oh hell no I'm up next!" to be blasted out of the way and on the outside of a shield with the others. He got up, cursing and started kicking and punching the shield going "You cheep bastard, let me in there you!"

"Duel!" Justin stated, and the cloaked one drew the sixth card. They set a face down monster and ended their turn. Justin drew and set three spell or traps, and one monster to end his turn. Then, the cloaked figure drew and played Graceful Charity, drew three cards and sent two to the grave. Before Justin could say anything, they removed a light monster and a dark monster from play in the graveyard(Buster Blader- Envoy of the beginning and Summoned Skull) and summoned Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End.

Justin: "Wait a minute! Damn it I forgot there wasn't a ban list here!"

The Cloaked figure then sent the dragon to the grave, destroying everything. Justin then took 3900 and watched as Sangan went to the grave from their side of the field. They then took a Yata-Grasu from their deck and summoned it. The bird would attack Justin, dealing another two hundred to him. They returned the card to their hand, and waved Justin on.

Andrew: "Fuck, a Yata lock. He's screwed..."

Craig: "Did you just say Yoda?"

Taichi: "No, Yata. Yata-Grasu is one of the most dangerous cards in the game. When it deals damage to the opponent, their next draw phase they must discard the card they draw."

Craig: "Oh, dang..."

Justin drew his card and saw it was Kuriboh. He discarded it to the grave, making a fist.

I can't believe I fell into a yata lock. There's no way I can get out of this without help. Summon something besides yata, please. Justin thought as the cloaked one drew, summoned yata and attacked again. Then they set one face down spell or trap and ended turn. Justin drew and sent Dark Magician to the grave, and ended turn. The cloaked one drew and summoned Genewarped Warwolf and attacked, dealing 2000 damage to him. They waved Justin on.

Craig "Yes, now he has a chance!" Then Justin drew and they activated Drop off. Justin sighed, and sent the card to the grave. "Oh not...."

Justin ended turn, and waited. They drew, summoned another Genewarped Warwolf and attacked him directly for both. As Justin fell backwards from the second hit, he disappeared in a flash of white light.


	27. Chapter 27

This is kinda rushed, and I appologize for the upcoming filler. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 27

Little off

Craig, Andrew, and Taichi stared in shock as the barrier lowered. The cloaked figure turned to walk away, to have all three stand up in anger.

"Where do you think your going! Guards are suppose to leave us alone!" Craig said, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"This isn't a part of the challenge, other wise we'd all go. Who do you think you are busting in here like that with a Chaos deck of all decks?" Taichi said. The figure sighed and stated in a familiar voice that made all three freeze.

"He was not ready, for the king." the voice of Zohra spoke. She turned around and sighed "He needed it, don't take too long or I'll be sealed forever."

With that she broke up in a mass of cards, the body loaned to her finished. The last card to fall, was the Ancient Fairy Dragon she owned. Taichi stepped forward, and picked it up sadly. The group gathered up all the cards, and placed them in a box and slipped it into Andrew's pack. When they finished, they heard shattering and looked up. Justin stood in front of them, using a heavy storm to blast away the traps. Andrew's eye twitched and he looked to the others.

"Dude, what the...." Craig started to have Justin turn and say,

"If I was truly defeated I wouldn't die, Yami would just gain control outside of the challenges." Justin said. "Lets go."

They walked up the stairs and came to the next room. They entered with Justin in front. A scrawny man with long matted hair stood in the rather small room. It was no bigger than a regular dorm room. He stood and activated his disk, pointing at Justin.

"Awe, damn it! Disappear again Justin, I wanna duel!" Andrew said in a undertone as Justin put his disk up.

"Just stay out of my way, Draw!" Justin said. He grinned and activated a card.

"Card Destruction, send it all to the grave!" He said, sending his hand to the grave rather quickly.

"Wait, that's not normal.." Andrew said

"What do you mean?" Craig asked

"He hates that card, made him throw away Kuriboh once..." Andrew said.

"Now, due to three Dark Monsters being in the grave, I can summon...."

"Wait, what the fuck!" Andrew said shocked.


	28. Chapter 28

Well, i guess this is ackword. I was going to puplish this on new years which I thought I did....FF didn't want me to have that though so it didn't post it .' Here it is..... HAPPY NEW YEARS :D

n.n'

* * *

Chapter 28

New and Improved

"Woah wait a second!" Andrew said to get Justin to stop summoning his card. "If that is the card I think it is, your not Justin."

"Wait, what? How could you say that Andrew?" Justin said back with a somewhat blank face

"Because, Justin wouldn't use meta."

"That's Right, I wouldn't use meta because it is weak."

Everyone turned towards the steps to see Justin walking up them. The Guardian and "Justin" stopped and the group shuffled towards Justin.

"Alright impostor, we're dueling now. Your -not- using my face with meta, forget it." Justin said angrily

"Sorry, but you have to duel me." The guardian said to have the false Justin hold out a card.

"The master ordered I take over his challenge." He said

"Hell no, I have right to the boy!" The scrawny guy said, as the floor suddenly shoved him into the air and through the roof. The fake had a Compulsory Evacuation Device in hand, and he apparently used it.

"Now, shall we start?" The fake said

"Sure, what are the rules." Justin replied, setting his deck in.

"Well, same rules as all challenges. If you lose it's all over. Besides that, no add ons except if I win I take over your existence."

"Uh..alright lets get this started." Justin said

"Duel!"

Justin: "I'll take the first move, draw! I'll set a monster face down and end turn."

Fake: "Draw! I play Dark World Dealings. Discard and draw boy. I'll discard Necroguardna."

Justin: "I discard Winged Kuriboh Lv10."

Fake: "Then, I play a second Dark World Dealings. I discard D-hero Malicious."

Justin: "I discard...Shield Crush."

Fake: "Now, I will use Malicious's effect and summon a second one in defense mode (800 def). Set one face down and end turn."

Justin: "Draw! First, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down. [Return from the Dark Dimension] and set another monster. Turn end."

Fake: "Draw! ..Was hoping for an attack but...I'll set a spell or trap and end turn."

Justin: "Draw! You know, for a meta deck your not that good with it."

Fake: "What?!"

Justin: "It's too slow, Time to speed things up a tad...I'll Flip summon Marshmallon and Magna Drago. Then I summon Mask of Darkness. I'll tune my level two Magna Drago to my level three Marshmallon and level two Mask of Darkness."

Andrew: "Black Rose? It's too early for that Justin...you can easily over power it..."

Craig: "What's so bad about this guy's deck guys?"

Taichi: "You ever heard of DaD?"

Craig: "Nope"

Andrew: "It's one of the most used Meta cards out there right now. With Lightsworns Dark Armed Dragon is quite the nuisance. Justin's not really had luck against them."

Justin: "The power of friendship is spread far, gather it together with your faith and hope!"

Craig: "This is new."

Justin: "Synchro Summon, Dock your strength Power Tool Dragon[2300]!"

Power Tool Dragon rose from the field, equipping it's screwdriver and shovel as it appeared. It's eyes grew red, and it stood at the ready.

"Justin, you never had that card before..." Andrew said

"Power Tool Dragon's effect!" Justin called, not paying any mind to the group behind him. He took his deck out of the deck zone and selected three cards. He set them face down on the field in "attack mode" and said "Pick one, and I get to add it to my hand. The others are shuffled back in my deck. They're all equip magics."

"Fine, I pick the left one. My left." The fake said, making a face.

"Alright, I get to keep Axe of Despair." Justin said, adding the deck back and letting it shuffle itself. "Now I'll play it."

The Axe appeared over top of the screwdriver on Power Tool and replaced it. It's power rose to 3300 and it made some kind of mechanic call.

"Now, attack that monster and get rid of it!" Justin called, to have Power Tool Dragon strike it down. "I'll end turn with a face down spell or trap."

"Draw! Haha, got it. And at the right time! I play a third Dark World Dealings and discard Dark Crusader" The fake said, then he placed a card on the field. Dark Armed Dragon rose from the floor, roaring.(2800)

Craig: "What is that?"

Andrew: "DaD or other wise known as Dark Armed Dragon...."

Justin grinned and cracked his fingers idly as the fake took a D-Hero Malicious from his grave calling "Dark Armed Dragon's effect! I'll remove this monster from play to destroy your Dragon!"

"Then I will chain, My Body As A Shied! This card negates any destroying effect and destroys the card at the cost of 1500 life points." Justin said, activating his face down. Dark Armed charged up a ball of dark energy in it's hand and threw it towards Power Tool Dragon. Energy from Justin how ever got in the way, shoving the blast right back into the Dragon. It roared once, and was destroyed.

"Wha...YOU!" The fake said "Turn end..."

"Draw! Now Power Tool Dragon's effect." Justin said, selecting three cards. The fake pointed towards the middle card and Justin smiled, showing Rainbow Veil. The others where returned and he equipped it to Power Tool Dragon giving it a rainbow aura. "Now, along with Power Tool Dragon I summon Sunlight Unicorn(1800) and activate it's effect. I can confirm the top card of my deck and if it happens to be a equip spell then I can add it to my hand. If not it returns to the bottom of the deck instead. And the card is....Mage Power. I'll use it and equip it to Power Tool Dragon ( 3 cards = 1500 atk + 3300= 4800 atk)."

"You have got to be kidding me..." The fake said.

"Now, Power Tool Dragon attack with Crafty Break!"

"Necroguardna's effect, I remove it to negate the attack!"

"Sunlight Unicorn, direct attack!"

_Justin: 6500 Fake 6200_

"Turn End"

"Draw! I set a monster and end turn." The fake said

"Draw! Now, Power Tool Dragon's effect." Justin called, selecting the cards. The fake chose the one on the right, which was reviled to be Horn of the Unicorn. Justin then called "Sunlight Unicorn's effect!" And drew another card. He showed it to be Fairy Meteor Crush. Justin then looked up with a grin and said "Uh oh, this may be trouble for you."

"Wait, two more equips..." Craig said "How much attack will Power Tool Dragon have?"

"Well, Axe gives 1000, Mage Power 500 for every spell and trap he has, Horn of the Unicorn is 700. Rainbow Life negates any effect of the monster battling with the equipped monster and Fairy Meteor Crush lets the monster inflict Piercing damage. So..." Taichi said

Power Tool Dragon roared when it was equipped with the two cards, it's attack points shooting straight up to 6500.

"Whoa...that is a lot of attack..." Craig said to have Andrew laugh and mutter "Dark Blade's been stronger"

"Power Tool Dragon, attack with Crafty Break!"

Power Tool Dragon charged, reveling Spirit Reaper. The Rainbow Aura shone over Spirit Reaper, making it become Solid just as Power Tool Dragon Slashed through it. The wave from the slash rushed to the Fake, slashing through him. His true form took place, a very scrawny demon, and he dissipated in the light that shone in the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry I've not updated in so long, just i've had so much on my plate and I'm really fail at time management. So enjoy the chapter, I'll try to do better.

* * *

Chapter 29

Impatience burns.

Justin put his disk down, it going into standby mode. He turned to the group, to have Andrew rush by him. Andrew ran towards the stairs, really fast for his size. The floor opened up, a spike hole trap of some sorts, but Andrew jumped over it going "Haha! Bastards I will have my challenge!" To be meet in the air with five scrap-iron scarecrows. They gave way a little bit, but they pushed him back towards the open pit. Genda appearned, and smacked the trap with her lance. The trap "shattered" like they do in the holograms, and Andrew bounced off the floor a bit. He landed at the group's feet, scramped up and pulled a heavy storm from the top of his deck. He activated it saying "Take this you son of a bitch!" and ran on through the heavy storm, dodging the non-destroyed scrap-irons as he rushed up the stairs.

The group just watched in awe, and Justin muttered "He usually learns the first time...he must really want to duel."

The group followed him, at a much more normal pace, seeing destruction in the walls where Andrew had shoved his way through. They stopped at a goblin elite attack force who where all knocked out cold.

"Whoa, I wonder what monster Andrew used to take that down." Craig said

"Himself...." Justin muttered "He wouldn't want to waist Dark Blade on these..."

"Justin, what else changed about your deck?" Taichi asked to have him snicker

"Well...After she took me down I was sent to Earth for a short time."

"What!?" The two of them asked shocked.

"I wasn't fully there, like I couldn't be seen by anybody. I was also in a card shop. Some cards, appeared to me. Like they slid to me in packs, and opened themselves. I kept track on how much I owe they guy there, it's the shop on the ship. But after that, I was in a white room, a table, a chair, and every card I owned. All four of the decks I use the most got a tune up...including the Shadow Flare Knight's."

"Are you stupid, why would you strengthen him of all people." Taichi said

"Keep your allies close, he's basically with us until the 'King' is taken down." Justin said. "We came to the agreement to disagree for now."

"Is that....safe?" Craig asked, walking around rubble where part of the wall was ripped out.

"Well...He won't take over for now. He would rather my soul take a beating so it's weaker for him to permanently seal me away. And he is also hoping I take the king down a few notches as well so it's easier on him." Justin muttered, sounding annoyed.

The group came to the room finally. Inside was a rather large room with a large pool of really dark water. There where four platforms around the circular pool. Andrew was panting on the one they where on, by the entrance.

"Alright you! Lets duel the others are here! This is my challenge!" Andrew yelled, pointing to the lady on the other side of the room. She was dressed in a pure white dress. She had light blue "ice" decorating her dress, ear rings, and tiara. Her ghostly white hair hung loose around her face, which was deathly pale. She looked beautiful, except for the fact that she looked almost cold and dead. A deathly beautiful if you will. She didn't have a duel disk though.

"Silly boy, I am not dueling. I'm just the judge." She said, her voice had that feeling of that teacher who'd fail you for sneezing during her lecture. Falsely sweet, but so deadly you didn't mess with her.

"Your not..wait..judge..." Andrew said "I don't like this..."

"I'm glad you don't, my name is Glacé, The Princess of Frost. Now, as a group I want you guys to pick anyone in the group to duel as a representative."

Andrew muttered "Wait a minute...this isn't..good...I don't like this." as everyone else slapped him on the back yelling "Andrew here has been fighting for his challenge, let him represent us!" Justin yelled.

"No you idiot! Something is up!" Andrew yelled, turning around. He expected to see Justin and the others, but he had teleported to the platform on the right.

Glacé then started to laugh, which was one of those high pitched laughs that made you want to smack who ever was laughing like that, and said "Now, pick someone in your group to represent my side and break away from the main group!"

Andrew turned to Justin in anger and yelled "See you idiot! Your so fucking impatient, you wouldn't see the danger!" as Craig and Taichi looked to each other, not sure what to do. Justin walked between them and said "I know who will face Andrew, place me on the other platform."

Glacé's face couldn't have been happier as she placed Justin there. He appeared there, and he smiled to Andrew.

"You...fucking....tard! What the hell are you doing!" Andrew said "I will not fight my best friend here in a duel..but I will go over there and beat you to a pulp!"

"The loser will be thrown into the pool of eternal dread. You cannot swim in this, you will only sink. You can't die, you can't eat, you can't drink, you can't drown. You will fall to the bottom, and be compressed energy wise for the king. So, Andrew versus Justin, lets begin!

Justin took his deck out of his duel disk, placed it into one of the deck boxes on his back and pulled another one out. He loaded it in, which it had a dark glow about it. "I'm sorry, I didn't say I was dueling did I?"


End file.
